The Kagemusha
by Deadi1025
Summary: Chaos and Madness ensues in the already Anarchic city of Roanapur. Enemies at every corner. Alliances become questionable. The dominos fall and the pieces fall into place as a new threat bides its time in the shadows. Watching and waiting for the opportunity to strike. Amidst all this, a priceless heirloom finds itself in Rock's door that might bring about the beginning or the end
1. Scars

**A/N:** This story was a challenge given to me by Lawrence Helmbain a few months ago. I must admit that this was different from style of storytelling that I am used to namely due to the fact that this strays away from the main story line.

As difficult as it was figuring out a good plot for this and writing up more drafts that I could count, I found myself excited being given this good of a challenge.

Without further adieu, I hope that you readers will take a good liking to this

P.S., Pardon me coldblue but that promise of mine will just have to wait just after this one.

* * *

 _Rock found himself under a light blue sky. Tiny petals flew around him but felt no wind kiss his face. His surroundings were muddled in figures and strange shapes. His sight, His eyes were a complete blur. Beyond was blank white as though a fog had covered everything in its white embrace._

 _He couldn't move from his spot but neither did he want to. Looking around the emptiness, he noticed a person standing not a few feet away from him. A man or a woman, he could not tell. All he saw was a tall shadow. Formless. Shapeless. A silhouette._

 _The figure turned its head towards Rock. Almost as though it had taken notice of him. Slowly it turned and approached him. Becoming clearer and clearer at each step. It came not far from him when the silhouette opened its mouth as though to speak. Rock peaked his ears. Eager to hear, eager to ask and to understand what was going on-_

"Wakey wakey, Rocky baby!" A booming voice spoke out from the darkness. The sound of a hammer clicking followed soon after.

 **BANG!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Rock screamed as jolted out of his bed in alarm. In reflex, he rolled over to his side and ended up falling off to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAahahaha!" Revy cackled wildly, vainly holding back her laughter. Fresh gunpowder smoked out of her trademark Cutlass pistol as Revy waved it about in the air.

"What the Hell, Revy?!" Rock cried. Both his hands were covering his right ear as he tried drowning out the ringing noise. "Ever heard of – ack! – knocking? Or even a nudge? I'm not a heavy sleeper you know!"

"Yeah, hehe." Revy said with a few chuckles in between. "Though about it, but I said nah! Doing this is a lot funnier. Hahaha!"

"Ugh." Rock sighed. "I have to remind myself to get a better lock for my door."

"Pffft." Revy scoffed. "As if you think THAT would stop me from barging in? I could pick- or better yet break that lock just to mess with you."

"Hmmmm." Rock considered. "Good point. Can't have myself buying a new lock once every week."

"By all means please do. Cuz I already broke yours." Revy said casually as she twirled a broken padlock on her hands. "On the bright side, I COULD use a leg work out. You'll never know when there'd be bigger doors that needs knocking down in between jobs."

"If only I could handle what comes next after that everyday. Damn." Rock mumbled as he rubbed his ears. "Speaking of which, what do we have for today? As much as I know that you'd fuck with me for no reason whatsoever, shooting me however makes it sound so urgent."

"Oh yeah." Revy said. She dug into her pockets and took out a crumpled piece of paper. "We got some delivery jobs around the city and a few pick ups. Benny lent us his car. We'll meet Dutch by the docks at noon once we're done with all that for a job."

"Hope that it wouldn't be like the last one." Rock yearned. "My body's still sore after all that running and hitting pavements from last Monday."

"We'll know it when we get there." Revy shrugged. "So get your ass off of bed and go get dressed before I shoot your other ear off and have you crawling for a new hearing aid. I'll be outside by the car. By the time I'm finished with my smoke and you're still not down then go find yourself another ride, amigo."

"Good luck with getting all those done on your own without me then." Rock called out before Revy could close the door behind her. "You'll do a good job talking to those guys without me anyway."

"Just don't take too long you got that?" Revy replied with a finger sticking out.

Chuckling under his breath, Rock grabbed his towel from his closet and made his way to the shower. As he stripped himself off of his clothes, his eyes lingered to the mirror and took a moment to look at himself. He gave off a soft whistle as he saw how much he changed.

Rock must admit that he was impressed with how well he turned out. Life in the city had changed the way he looks and how he carried himself. His muscles were not large but well formed and fit. Toned and filled with a decent 6 pack to boot. This must be one of the few good things that Rock ever got out of the city. Well, that and a decent living. Running for dear life, adrenaline pumping, and dodging lead from crazed gunmen 24/7 ever week really works up ones appetite for exercise.

The risks that Rock painstakingly remembered involving in getting it was another story. Small scars and light bruises imbedded on his skin were proof enough that none of what he does was just fun and games. It was also a warning that the next one could be his last if he wasn't too careful since he got all of it for sticking his neck too far.

The most recent addition in his collection was the one imbedded in his chest. Oddly enough it was something close to sentimental for him. He almost could still feel the burning metal churning in there despite having nothing there. It was a souvenir from Fabiola, the young Mini-Maid of the Lovelace Family.

It was sort of a thank you note from the girl for all Rock's efforts in helping them. Namely finding the young master's missing Head Maid or as people of the underworld would call, the Bloodhound of Florencia. In the end he succeeded when other's backed out and with the young master with no one to turn to. Rock saw himself as a Samaritan, one who acts entirely out of good will. He had won in the end.

Fabiola saw differently however. She perceived Rock as someone who enjoys toying with people's lives, or in this case the young Master's, for his own enjoyment. She called him a sadist who would risk it all for the ultimate gamble just for the sake of winning.

" _You are the biggest bastard of the lot,"_ Rock remembered her telling him. " _You are already…a true resident of this city."_

Those words shook Rock to his very core. He was beginning to question his status in the city. What he is. Do her words prove true to what he has become? Is he truly a villain? Is he still the same Rokuro Okajima, the innocent salesclerk from Japan or Rock, criminal of Roanapur?

His thoughts about this will have to wait as Revy blared the car's siren from outside, telling him to hurry up. Fixing up his tie one last time, he made his way out of his apartment building with a sandwich on his mouth and a cup of coffee on his hand.

Revy stood just outside the building. Casually she leant with her back on their red car smoking the last inch of her cigarette. She was about to stamp out the ashes before Rock entered the vehicle and started up its engine.

"Alright then, Rock." Revy said. "Lets get going. First stop is at East side. The hospital. We got a package note for some meds and drugs that they need. You got that?"

"Yeah, got it."

"Hey, Rock" Revy nudged at him. "You're wasting gas blacking out like that. You okay there?"

Rock was being sulkier than usual with his head pointing down. Revy was sure that it wasn't due to any sleepiness but from something else. She gave a sigh when she saw his eyes were staring on his left hand that held on to the wheel. A long white line etched on his skin was visible. Extending from his palm to his wrist.

"You still bothered by that?" Revy asked crabbily. Her gaze looked out the window and lit herself a cigarette. "I thought we got through that already. You did what you had to do so get over it. Jesus."

"I know." Rock sighed. "Let's do this."

Rock shook his head awake and thought nothing more of his troubles. He'd prefer keeping his head on the game. Danger lurks in every corner in the city after all, even in the morning. With a turn on the stick, he set the car up to gear and drove it down the street.

* * *

Ever the stoic man, Boris stands in uniform right behind his _Kapitan_ , Balalaika of Hotel Moscow. He acts as her shadow, never speaking his mind but weighing every word spoken by the assembly. He was the _Kapitan's_ ever-vigilant sentry who oversees things that even Balalaika would overlook. He is needed more than ever as they conduct their weekly meetings with her mob's branch leaders.

Balalaika leaned heavily back on her leather chair and pondered on the reports being given by her officers. All the while, she has yet to smoke since the meeting started. Unknown to the others, Boris took this as a sign that the _Kapitan_ was in distress.

Things were not looking too well for Hotel Moscow these past few weeks or, if their sources could be trusted, the other Head Gangs. Upstart gangs were taking in territory like a cancer in untold numbers answering to no one but their own. No matter how many they take down, it seems like another pair takes its place.

Like starving dogs to scraps, they tear at each other's necks as they vie for power. As entertaining as it was to watch them kill each other, their actions were running rampant in the city. Their activities were going unchecked; wars were erupting in the streets, drugs are filling the street under many names as well as contraband with the 4 Pillars not getting any piece of it and officials were being paid off for their own ends. Up until recently they were going as far as attacking Hotel Moscow cargo ships as well as killing off their men and officers. Income for the month was also at its lowest in the year.

"And what of the others?" Balalaika asked. Her eyes lingered on the untouched seats in front of her. "Are there casualties from the Mafia? Cartel? Triads?"

"Yes Madam Balalaika." One of the officers said. "They too are losing some of their top men."

"This wont mean that we'll let them out of the loop however, _Kapitan_." Dima, another officer, spoke. "I have my moles dug deep in with them. They wont pick their nose without us knowing it."

"Good." Balalaika nodded before scanning to the other reports. "I believe that would be all for now. You are dismissed."

The men all rose as one and gave Balalaika a military salute before making their way to the door one by one. Boris obliged himself to open the door for them and close it behind them. They waited in silence as the footsteps died away.

"Damn." She gave a small sigh as she read on. "I liked that Lester. That's no fitting way to go. Getting his throat slit in an alley. I could almost admit that I feel sorry for him."

"That man ordered a hit on you, _Kapitan._ " Boris reminded.

"I know," Balalaika said. "Small time boss he may be, but you can't help respecting a man that stubborn. A little danger, after all, makes us all feel young."

"Yes, _Kapitan_." Boris said.

Boris's earpiece unceremoniously rang for an incoming message.

" _Sargent Boris_." The receptionist called. _"Pardon for the intrusion but two people from the Lagoon are here to see Madam Balalaika. Two-Hands and the Japanese man. They are waiting in the lobby in front of me. Should I let them through sir?"_

" _Kapitan_." Boris said to Balalaika. "Revy and Rock of the Lagoon Company is here."

"Bring them in." Balalaika replied. Her eyes were still glued on her documents.

"Let them through." Boris said to his earpiece. "The Kapitan will be waiting for them."

"I've just realized something now, Sargent." Balalaika said. She paused for a while to light up a cigar. "We've been rather scarce with the Lagoon Company since our operations in Japan. I rather miss their company."

With all due respect, _Kapitan_." Boris said. "But a time off with friends is a luxury that we cannot afford as of late. Especially with what is all happening now."

"Of course, Sargent." Balalaika gave a small chuckle. "But this has nothing to do with any sentimentality. All strictly business. I'm only anxious to meet them now because they seem to be the only we can rely on nowadays. What do you think off all these recent changes in scenery in this city lately, Sargent?"

"Questionable." Boris said as he approached the desk and looked at some of the documents. "At first glance, they seem random but I am starting to see a faint pattern in some of these."

"What do you see?" Balalaika asked.

"The timing of some of these acts seems organized." Boris elaborated. "It hides itself with the anarchy that the city is already experiencing with the other gangs. Take for example Lester's death. As soon as he died, large shipments of goods arrive a day later and are distributed in his territory. Not long after his area and the other nearby territories become disputed and wars pop up between the gangs. Amidst all that commotion important figures, officers and bosses from old and new gangs get killed off."

"And this would result to what exactly?"

"I believe that someone is profiting from all this. And not only would this be happening in the late Lester's territory but in other places as well possibly. This could be a coincidence however, _Kapitan_. As of yet, I cannot be sure."

"An interesting Hypothesis, Sargent." Balalaika nodded. "That is actually not that far from what I have had in mine myself. I actually wasn't listening to half of the entire meeting since I was too preoccupied with these patterns. However, I have a few exceptions to your given."

"Oh?" Boris raised an eyebrow in slight awe. "And what would that be then, _Kapitan._ "

"There might be more than one player in this roulette." Balalaika said. "Might be from Chang or the other Pillars. Might be from an outside power. Upstart or someone powerful, I don't know. Only thing I am sure however is that a storm is brewing, Sargent. And I don't like what endgame they have in mind."

Being an international criminal organization, something like this is normal for them. They have faced these troubles before and they end up overcoming them eventually. That doesn't mean that they prefer it happening from time to time however. This was no laughing matter.

Before Boris could think more of it, furious knock came barging in from the door. He walks towards the door welcomed in Rock and Revy to the room.

"Sup there, Boris." Revy said. "Nice seeing your ugly mug again."

"The same could be said about you, Two-Hands." Boris said with a small smirk. Before Revy could react, he turned his attention to Rock. "Nice to see you too."

"Yeah." Rock said. "Business as usual, huh?"

Boris simply nodded and led them to their seat. He took a moment and noticed something different about Rock. His eyes looked a colder. Curious as he was to figure out what that meant, he couldn't dwell in it now. There was business to be done.

"Hey Sis." Revy said to Balalaika as she casually seated herself on a vacant seat. She had quite the rapport with Balalaika to call her by any other name. Most know her as Madame Fry-face but not within an earshot of the cold Russian woman. "Your people are going nuts downstairs. Where's the fire?"

"Nothing that you should be worry about, Two-Hands." Balalaika replied. "Nor does it concern with the business I have with you. Is that clear."

Her gaze then turned to Rock who was about to seat himself in the chair next to Revy. Boris noticed her pausing for a second. Her stern, no-nonsense attitude faded for a moment as her eyes dilated and gazed at the boy. Not long within that moment did Balalaika turn her attention back to Two-Hands.

"You're the boss, boss." Revy said with a two-fingered salute.

"What do you have for us today, ma'am?" Rock asked.

"A pickup job over the high seas. Your specialty." Balalaika said. She handed over a folder to Rock. "All info that you need is in there."

"Wouldn't it be better to tell us about the mission straight forward instead?" Rock said flatly. The folder remained untouched between him and the mob boss.

Things went quiet in that room that you could hear a pin drop. Balalaika herself was taken aback by the suddenness. She was completely caught off guard by the frankness of the statement. Even Revy looked at Rock with a glare that said, 'what the fuck do you think you are doing?' or 'I don't know where this is going but you better shut the fuck up now.'

"I usually expect this to come from Two-Hands." Balalaika said in amusement. "But from you? Why the sudden change of face, Rock?"

"Just gone through a long day already this morning." Rock replied. "I don't feel like doing more work than I should over a simple pick up job."

"Oh but there's where you're wrong." Balalaika said. "This isn't just some regular pick up job that I'm about to give to any delivery company. This is some pick-up job that I'm about to give to a company that I have come to trust and rely on. In the current status that my organization is going through nowadays that is something I need right now. The reason I am telling you only this much is because I am afraid that I have bugs dug into my office so deep that I cant enjoy my caviar without them hearing every munch as I take a bite."

"Now if you please." Balalaika motioned to the folder in front of her.

"Fair enough." Rock complied and took the folder. "I hope that no offence was taken."

"Oh no." Balalaika laughed. "I happen to be familiar with that feeling from time to time too. We all want to shoot our heads off when we roll over the wrong side of the bed. Just consider yourself lucky that I'm in not in that mood today else I'd be calling in someone to get me a new carpet here in my office."

"Count myself lucky then, Miss Balalaika." Rock chuckled. He then cleared his throat and turned to a serious tone. "I didn't realize that the situation regarding your organization had been quite serious recently and you are all on edge. Again, I apologize for any insults perceived. Regarding this job you have for us, is there anything else that you'd like to tell us about it?"

"Yes. Be vigilant and on your toes" Balalaika replied. "Things around this mad house is getting even madder as you may have heard. Something tells me that something big is about to happen here soon and I don't want my favorite smugglers getting in the crossfire. Apart from that, nothing else. You are both dismissed."

"Alrighty then, Sis. We'll catch you in the flipside." With that said, Revy stood and made her way to the door. Rock followed after making a curt bow to Balalaika. He immediately began scanning through the folder as Boris opened the door for them. A loud punch, a yelp and falling papers were heard no sooner before the doors even closed.

"Rock seems a lot feistier now does he?" Balalaika observed. "Whether what he did was a smart or a stupid move. One thing is certain though, I guess this city is beginning to get to that man's head."

"Yes indeed, _Kapitan_." Boris said. "A lot must have happened to him with all that's happened. He has the 1000-year stare. I could see it in his eyes."

"That man simply never ceases to amuse me." Balalaika said. "He is as indecipherable as a Vegas card dealer. But before we get any deeper in the mystery that is Rock, we have business to settle. Have the car made ready to go in 5 minutes. I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, _Kapitan_." Boris saluted.

* * *

"Makes you wonder what's happening in that head of hers, huh Rock?" Revy asked as soon as they got back in the car. "One moment, she's greeting us like old pals, next she's hiding secrets from us, then she laughs her ass off after you came as far as pissing in her lawn. I'm telling you, that lady is going bonkers, or better yet Bi-polar. I don't know. But more than that, what the fuck was going on with that head of yours Rock?"

"Huh?" Rock said without taking his eyes off of the folder. "You say something?"

"Pfft. Nothing." Revy replied in an annoyed tone. "Anyway let's get to the Docks and get this whole day over with."

Revy looked over to Rock and fumed. Rock did not pay attention to anything that she just said. His eyes were still cemented on the documents in the folder. Instantaneously, she knocked over the folder from his hands.

"Hey!" Rock retorted. "The fucks your problem?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely nothing." Revy said smugly. "Now get the car started hotpants and lets get going. I want this day to be over as much as you."

With Rock on the wheel, they drove off from the Bougenvilla Company parking lot and out onto the streets. As he made a turn on a curb, he abruptly stepped on the breaks as a series of black cars sped passed the opposing street in unison. The abrupt stop sent Revy bumping her head with the windshield.

"You'd think that being a top mob boss, she could have hired a better driver huh?" Rock said.

"Funny." Revy retorted as she rubbed on the bump on her head. "I could say the same about you, fucktard. Give a little warning next time will you?"

"If we did, we'd owe Benny another repair job, Dutch will have us on our necks for the medical bills and the possibility of Balalaika changing her carpets from both our brains." Rock calmly retorted. "Now be thankful that I didn't else you'd have a bigger bump than that bruise on your head."

"And how am I sure this isn't just payback for earlier?" Revy asked.

"Please." Rock said as he lit himself a cigarette. "I'm above petty revenge. Least of all from you. Gotta say, I'm kind of used to it already."

A sudden crash and the sudden outbreak of gunfire erupted from nearby put their conversation to a halt. People were running passed them in panic. A stray bullet lodged itself on a lamppost next to where their car was and gave of a dull ringing noise as it ricocheted off.

Rock drove out of the street. He drove not far to the open but just enough for them to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Not a minute had passed and already the streets were in chaos. Something akin to a warzone.

One of Hotel Moscow cars lay wrecked on the sidewalk with a large truck pinning it down. Its engines were smoking. Wounded men from the former were pulled out and carried into cover amidst the gunfire. The ones from the latter remained where they were, dead as the swine that they were.

A group of men were shooting from windows and rooftops, pinning down the Russians in the streets. The Russians in turn had their military experience to thank. They never panicked, never faltered and moved as one unit. Precise and adaptive, they dispatched their enemies with ease with little to no casualties. With Balalaika on the helm of command their victory was ensured.

Rock had seen enough and set off the car to the other side of the street. He drove away from the warzone and looked for another route for their destination.

"Rock!" Revy shouted. One of her cutlasses was upholstered, primed and ready to fire. "The fuck do you think you're doing? Turn this car around! They need help over there!"

"They don't need our help and we aren't needed there." Rock said flatly. "She's handling things well enough regardless. We'll just get in the way. We're late enough for the docks too as it is."

"As hard as it is turning away from all this," Revy sighed. Her Cutlass pistol was holstered back in place. "Its even harder to admit that you're probably right on this one. Still, hope that Sis'll be okay when we'll get back. Hate to miss out on a good paycheck."

Rock replied with a hearty laugh.


	2. Shusui

A/N: Ever the staunch perfectionist, I always see my previous works as crap so pardon me for the dishonor of tweeking this chapter by a teensie little bit for quality control. Apart from that, enjoy the read and please review. I would love to see what you guys think of this little piece of work. The next chapter will be just around the corner

* * *

"Now, let me ask you boys a question." The Man calmly said to the group of men. He had his guards throw them into the room and onto his feet. "Why did I just have you dragged from the comfort of the infirmary all the way to the confines of my hideout?"

The men were groveling in the ground. Too shocked by the sudden turn of events. Their bandaged and mangled bodies were seeping out blood. The bruises and strained muscles were taking its toll on them, preventing from answering clearly. All they could do was simply watch their patron fume at them as he approached them menacingly.

The Man stepped heavily on one of them. The wounded man in turn gasped out a cry of intense pain. Tears streamed down his face as he begged him to stop. The man doing the deed didn't flinch nor showed any mercy or any attention when he silenced him with a boot in the face.

"In case that you folks had forgotten, as good as a patron I am, I'll remind you guys." The Man said as he wiped his shoes clean with a rag. "This afternoon, I had you go and tail the Russian, Balalaika. Lead her to an ambush. You boys however got excited. You—"

"But sir!" One of the wounded men interrupted. A baseball bat on the head silenced him immediately.

"Thank you Sev." The Man said before continuing. "You stupidly thought to disobey my orders and go off gallivanting to your own thing. No discipline. No backup plan and in the end, you got half of you dead and the other half are in a pathetic, half busted state like a crappy mummer's show. Worst of all, despite all your foresight, you didn't kill the bitch. She's still alive."

The Man fell silent behind his table along with the entire room. The silence was so intense that the men watching were feeling the weight of the situation bearing down their shoulders. Time seemed to slow down as they counted the seconds passed the boss had spent pondering his next act. He gave a deep breath before turning his gaze on the wounded men with malevolent eyes.

"Now I am pissed." The Man said. Calmly as ever. "And you boys need to be taught a lesson. And what luck! My boys standing next to you need to earn their bones today. And they'll earn it, by breaking every one of yours. Bon Appetite kids!"

As though the dinner bell was rung, the guards began kicking and hitting them with bats indiscriminately. It was something reminiscent to a game of whack a mole but a lot more morbid. The wounded men yelped, screamed and cried like dogs at every hit. Wounds were reopened, blood was spat out, and bones were clearly being heard snapping. The men on the ground cried for mercy. Begged even as the bats were being dropped on them erratically. Mercy or even pity was the last thing being provided to them by the sadistic guards.

"Get them out of my sight." The Man said to the guards. His handkerchief wiped off some blood that flew to his face and combed back his blonde hair. "And a bullet in each of them too. You are all also dismissed. Welcome to the family. Now Leave."

The half-beaten, half-dead thugs were moaning and groaning in pain as they were dragged away to god knows where. The young guards themselves around him looked at each other uneasily and tried keeping a straight face.

The actions they witnessed of their boss's brutality had garnered them fear of him. The actions they have done themselves were insurmountable and horrible. Some were close to hurling or even on the verge on tears but held it back. They did not dare show weakness in front of their boss. There was no turning back for any of them and they had gone so far already. And so they obeyed without hesitation.

As soon as everyone had left the room, someone started a slow clap in applause. It came from the far end corner of the room where a man sat with his legs crossed. Hid close by the shadows and almost forgotten throughout the entire bloody affair. How he got in was a mystery but seeing as he was one of the organizations most esteemed associates they thought little against it. Despite this however, the Man had little reason to put his full trust him. There was just something evil in this person's aura.

The man in question was a tall gaunt man that wore dark tinted shades and an old dusty suit. His hair was balding grey that was combed back to a fix. High cheekbones, ashen skin and a small goatee make up his face. A few wrinkles were here and there but his skin almost shined. The use of Botox perhaps one could tell but could stay unsure. He was quite a mystery in that department too in fact. The man also had the habit of sniffing on a handkerchief that he keeps on his right breast pocket from time to time. An odd man indeed but a useful one.

"A marvelous performance." The Gaunt man applauded. It was made even more diabolical due to his thick coarse voice. "I may not be a fan of theatre. But I give THAT performance a two thumbs up."

"I don't need you to patronize me." The Man said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Or insult me even if that was what you were going for."

"Oh no. No insults given. And I hope not received. I meant every word," he said. The Gaunt man gave a small chuckle as he propped himself up to his feet, patting dust off of himself as he did. He approached a nearby shelf opened the cupboard on the side. Taking a few bottles and a glass out, he mixed himself a drink. "Care for one yourself?"

"If you say so. And yes, if you will-" The Man said. "What say your name was again? I can never remember peoples names to save my life."

"A short life it will be then, sir." The Gaunt Man said playfully. "Ought to concern yourself with that. Being a king of a kingdom and all. But then again, need not concern yourself with us vermin. Yes?"

He gave off an ugly smile that revealed his yellow teeth. The Man however was not smiling or in any pleasant mood. The Gaunt Man could see the glass on his boss's hand to be shaking but this did not seem to trouble him. Then again, it WOULD be hard working with a curmudgeon.

"It's Rath, sir." The Gaunt man sighed as he handed over the glass. "Peregrine Rath, to be exact. But just Rath, if you please."

"Always the smart ass huh?" The Man said gravely. "If you want a job as a Fool, then take it. I'll have someone else to fill in your shoes."

"You could try, sir." Rath said in a bored tone. "But who will be the fool in the end of it all?"

"Well, then do your job." The Man said sternly. "Now what are we to do with this situation? This hiccup? She now knows that someone's after her head. And I'm sure she'll have her dogs sniffing and she'll be on our tail if not she is already. She's that smart. That woman."

"We DID warn you. It was too soon to play that move." Rath said in a matter a fact tone. "You got too cocky with your previous victories. Made possible of course by…MY client. Were you saving face perhaps by doing this sir?"

"I don't need the likes of you telling me how to do my job." The Man said. "And in case you have forgotten, you and your client work for me. Whatever the likes of you do is a reflection of myself. So your achievements are my achievements. And in this particular case, I was trying to get things done."

"And where did THAT get you now?" Rath snidely asked.

The Man gritted his teeth at the remark but he didn't talk back. He has to admit that this man, Rath, had quite the sense of humor that could turn any situation to his advantage. There was no need to feed the fires. He was above that after all. No.

"And what have you and that mystery client of yours been doing in turn?" The Man asked. "I have yet to see any results from your own end as of late. We are on the verge of a sinking ship, Rath and you and that client of yours are near the very edge."

"Pfft. Please." Rath said airily. His hand waved off the air. "Our plan had already been set in motion. The moment I first clapped my hand."

XXXXXXX

"Hey Benny." Revy called out as they entered the Lagoon Company Building. "We're here. Where's Dutch?"

"He's in the back." Benny said while moving a large cardboard box. "Trying to fix up some engine trouble on the boat. He'll be back in a while. Just give me a sec. I gotta move this."

Benny might not look much with his laid back appearance that made him look like a hippy but he was a valuable asset to the Lagoon Company. He is the crew's tech engineer and hacker extraordinaire. The eyes and ears of their every operation. He's also a capable driver behind the wheel.

Rock and Revy made themselves comfortable in their office building. Revy sat herself down on the couch and grabbed herself a magazine. Rock himself went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

"Oh, by the way Rock." Benny said from the other room. "Come over here. There's a package here dropped in something for you."

"A package?" Rock said curiously.

"Rock got mail?" Revy asked. "That's weird. Who's it from?"

"From his folk apparently as it said here." Benny said. He held up an envelope. "Don't worry there. I didn't open it. And even if I did, it would be probably be all in Japanese."

"What?" Rock said in surprise. "Give me that."

Taking the envelope in haste, he scanned the envelope twice, making sure that he didn't read anything wrong. There was no doubt about it; indeed it came from his family. From his grandmother to be exact. In his excitement, he tore open the envelope and quickly read through its contents.

 _Dear Rokuro,_

 _I hope that this letter of yours made it to you in good condition. You cannot believe how happy I am to hear that you are doing well…wherever you have yourself held up in._

 _Don't mind me, or any one of us here in particular. Everyone is doing fine here in their old dull and adequate lives. They still however think that you are dead. Sorry for reminding you that._

 _As memorable as that all is, it is sad for me to bring this up to you at this time, but your grandfather, my husband Akira had just passed away._

 _It was his last request, on his deathbed, to bequeath to you his most favored blade. Shusui. For some reason he was adamant to give this to you. As curious as it was, I could do little but obey. Being a family heirloom as it is._

 _It was fortunate to say that he told me this in privacy. The entire family knows nothing about this and for good reason too. There would have been an uproar but I have handled it well myself so you needn't worry._

 _Take good care of it._

 _Use it well Rokuro, your grandmother, Rin._

"Shushui…wow." Rock read the sentence twice. Unsure if he had read it correctly. She put down the letter and his mind raced by the sudden surge of new information. "Did he really give that to me? I wonder wh—HEY!"

Revy had taken paper package herself and abruptly opened it under Rock's nose. The package revealed a grand samurai sword with little decoration or accessories. The end cap was golden while the rest of the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles that are split in even thirds.

"Check out this piece of work!" Revy exclaimed. "Your grandparents must have been loaded to keep this ancient piece in such good condition. No dust on it or anything. This looks like real gold too. This must cost a fortune. We'll probably get a lot of zeros just for it being a katana alone."

Before Revy could unsheathe the sword from its scabbard, Rock quickly took it from her hands.

"Hey!" Revy said. "What's the big idea?"

"Well, for one thing, it is my sword." Rock said. "You cant just go picking your teeth with this freely. And no. We aren't going to sell it. Its too valuable for that."

"Duh! That's why we ARE going to sell it. Cuz it IS valuable." Revy said, looking at the sword hungrily. "It's a first grade katana in good condition too. This may be Asia, Rock, but these things aren't a dime a dozen. How can I NOT sell this thing."

"I mean it's too valuable for me." Rock replied. His eyes turned solemn as he looked back at the sword. "I still can't believe that grandpa would actually give me this."

"I gotta ask though. How did your grandparents find you?" Benny asked. "I thought the official statement said that you are officially dead."

"You know, I was actually curious about that." Rock replied. His eyes scanned the sword again. "My folks did mention that my grandpa had some sly dealings in the past. I wouldn't be surprised if my grandpa knew some folk in the underworld. Maybe they decided to do him a favor or something. I don't know."

"Whoa." Revy said. "Guess that the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree, huh Rock?"

"Hmmm?" Rock said. He appears to not be paying attention. "Um. Yeah. You know, I was never really that close to any of my family you know. They always prefer doting on my older brother who was better than me and all."

"Tough break." Benny said. "I know that feeling, Rock. Never was close to mine either. They dumped me on a boarding house at college and never called or nothing. But hey, at least you had your grandparents on your side in this one, right?"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Rock gave a wry smile. "They actually thought the same as my parents. They think of me as useless and weak as ever. Haha."

"You got some sick sense of humor, you know that?" Revy commented warily. "Really dude, it's really weird."

"You could say it like that," Rock quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, in either case, I'll think I don't know what to do with this so I think I'll keep this in my place for the time being."

"Okay partner, I'll respect that." Revy shrugged, visibly still wanting to sell it for some big money. "But I wouldn't leave it here. Just last week, some druggies broke through the back window. Keep it with you for the time being. Something as shiny as that butter knife you got there will lure in some greedy folk. Me included."

"Uuh. Duly noted." Rock said uneasily.

"Alright everyone." Dutch entered the room with a booming voice. "The Lagoon is all set and ready to go. Let's get a move on people. We're short on time as it is. Rock, load-up the boat. Revy, weapons. Benny, set up the tech. We leave in 15 minutes."

XXXXXXXXXX

The seas were getting rougher than usual. The usual tropical sun was hidden behind a curtain of dark clouds that lightly showered the sea with rain. The waters rocked the boat with rampant waves expecting a coming storm.

"Rough seas never did make good sailors after all." Dutch laughed as he watched the others struggling to keep themselves on their feet. "You still have a lot to learn about the sea, children."

"Shut it Dutch!" Revy barked. "Practice what you preach and drive this boat like a good mannered sailor. Cuz if you don't…ugh…I'll be painting your bridge with lunch."

"Just try Revy." Dutch turned to her gravely. "And the bridge will get two coats of that on the red side."

"I'll hang back in the cabin." Rock said, struggling to keep himself on his feet.

"You're funeral, Rock." Revy said.

As a struggle as it was to keep himself on his feet, Rock managed to enter his cabin room in one piece. He sat himself down on one of the beds, trying hard not to think about the rocking ship. Things were beginning to calm down since the boat was beginning to stop being so unstable.

"Oh, thank God." Rock said in reprieve. He almost jolted in surprised when something tapped on his feet. To his relief, it was only the sword. Shusui. He had forgotten that he had left this in the room when he was organizing the ship's supplies.

Rock looked at the prize on his hand. Old faded memories stared swirling in, untouched thoughts that he never thought about reminiscing on. His grandpa Akira used to own a dojo not far from the city. He and his brother used to go there as kids and learned a little swordplay under the tutelage of his grandfather.

As expected as always however, his brother beats him at every turn. His grandfather was no comfort as he berates him for being so soft and not to mention weak. He was no different from the rest of his family apparently. There was however this odd feeling that his grandpa Akira had some hint of sympathy in his voice. Even more so, there might have even some respect in it.

What made his grandpa Akira different was that Rock felt that there was some sympathy behind that façade. There was an even some hint that his grandpa Akira might have even favored him amidst all of it. Perhaps it was for his spirit. Rock did have the tendency to not give up even despite the fact that he was beaten senseless most of the time.

It looks as though as Rock's thoughts are on the right track. The fact that his inheritance of the family heirloom being Shusui is proof enough that his grandfather had thought of him of high regard. He slowly took the sword out from its scabbard and witnessed the blade in its full glory.

Shusui was beautiful as it was deadly. The long sword blade was heavy and still sharp. It bit him by just hovering his hand above the edge. Its red hardening line had the appearance of a saw that looked like sharp teeth. Rock listened to it hum as it moved in the air and watched it shine under the light. The dark blade Shusui, his family's most treasured heirloom was all his.

"Hey Rock, you in there?" A knock came thumping on the cabin doors. It was Revy. "We're here at the rendezvous point. Get up to the deck and go do your thing."

"Okay." Rock said.

He didn't notice that he had already sheathed the blade back to his scabbard. It was never his intention to bring it with him on the top deck or even show it to the others. They'd laugh at him. Thinking better of it, Rock went back to the cabin room and placed it back under one of the beds. When he exited the cabin, he found Revy climbing down the steps from the bridge herself.

"Oh good, your out." Revy said. "Was about to drag you off myself too. What kept you?"

"Nothing." Rock replied. "Just fixed up some stuff that fell down. C'mon lets go."

"After you, samurai boy." Revy said with a wink. "Speaking of which, did you bring the sword?"

"Uh. No." Rock answered quickly. "Must have left it in the office. You weren't planning on selling it under my nose right here right?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." Revy replied with a sarcastic air and made her way up to the deck.


	3. Ruses

A/N: Writing is hard to manage with what little time that's given. In anycase, this here is dead and done for your entertainment. I am off to sleep and think of a new one for the next installment. Fav and Review my faithful readers. Feel free to ask whatever as well and I'll see to it that I'll reply in the following chapter. Till next time.

"This seems to be our last stop." Dutch said. "Map says that it's right around the corner. Rock, turn on the headlight and point it on the starboard side."

" _I'm on it."_

The _Lagoon_ cruised through the swaying river under the blanket of light rain. The skies remained dark as the clouds covered the moon. Only moments did the skies light up as lightning passed by from time to time. Old drooping trees walled around them that made it reminiscent of a drearier day. The branches swayed with the evening wind, while some of the thick vines licked the rushing waters.

On the corner of the clearing was a small thatched hut standing on stilts, a common house of locals around those parts. It had a short bamboo wharf that was lit by a single lamppost. Standing on it was a lone rough looking man with innumerable tattoos laced all over his body. With his arms crossed, he waved at the _Lagoon_ to come over.

"Point that fucking light off of me. There's a lamppost on my head already if you haven't noticed already." The man hollered. As soon as Rock complied, the man continued. "You the _Lagoon_ Crew?"

"You fucking blind?" Revy replied, pointing on the boat's side. "The name's right here in case you want me to spell it for you."

"That is if you can read it yourself, you bitch." The tattooed man spat.

"I'll give YOU something to read you backwater tattooed turd!" Revy shouted back. She was about to jump at him when Rock managed to hold her at bay.

"We aren't here to start any trouble, sir." Rock intervened while trying his best to hold Revy at bay. She was ready to jump off the boat and tear the man's head off. "We'll just come in and pick up what we came for and we'll be on our way."

"Alrighty then. It's in the back. Might need a hand or two to bring in the goods to your boat." The tattooed man scowled. "Just keep that dog of yours on a leash. You hear me?"

Revy had her mouth gagged by Rock since he was sure that she'd reply something offensive at the tattooed man. Rock could guess that the man had a small temper - his hands were already on his pistol - that another row with Revy would lead up to an unwanted firefight. The 4th time of the day in fact.

"Benny and I will handle things here Rock." Dutch said in a way that sounds like he had read what Rock was thinking. "You two just hang back here."

Rock gave himself a sigh of relief. He was glad to be working under a sympathetic boss. An elbow to the stomach silenced those thoughts as Revy freed herself from Rock's grip.

"Well this blows." Revy complained as she stood outside the deck with Rock. "This wasn't what I was expecting when Sis said we'd be picking stuff up for her." She spat at the river and lit herself a cigarette. "Tell me something. Why all this bullshit secrecy in this job? It ain't like Sis to keep things quiet about our courier jobs. What's in these boxes anyway?" her eyes peered at the large crates that the others were loading up in the boat. "We've met up with 4 smuggler groups today and all the same we carried in unknown cargo that gets bigger and bigger at every call."

"I may not know much about these things Revy," Rock pointed out. "But maybe she's trying to get things cheaper piece by piece as compared to getting the whole thing."

"If she wants to assemble and roll a tank in Roanapur, fine by me. But don't expect us to go play Easter Egg hunt around different islands for the parts." Revy spat. "Pfft. And here I thought we're that close with Sis that she'd trust us with this."

"Maybe it's because we ARE that close to her that she trusted us with this job." Rock shrugged. "Things are getting messy around Roanapur lately. I mean, getting messier than it already is. Look at how frantic everything was in her building—"

"Not to mention the attack just outside her building just now. The one that you drove us off from." Revy sourly mentioned.

"You're still sour about that? Look, she handled herself well in the end anyway, right?" Rock sighed. " Anyway, the notes she gave us are legit and pretty accurate so there are no foul ups. If you think about it, this is almost no different from our other jobs with her." Something though told Rock that Revy was still not particularly convinced. "There was another thing she mentioned however."

"What's that?" Revy said with sudden curiosity.

"It was more like a favor she asked just for me." Rocks eyes became somber as he lit himself a cigarette. "She says that there was someone out there targeting her operations specifically. Not just anyone though. Based on what she wrote it was someone intelligent. Calculating and knows how she operates. She has a hunch that it might be from someone close to her organization hence all this secrecy."

"What does all this have to do with you then?" Revy asked with a skeptical look.

"Its as you guess, Revy." Rock said. "She wants me to personally dig in on this. Find who's responsible before sending in the cavalry and finish it before it starts." Rock looked and was met only by Revy's indifferent stare. "Yea. What mess will I get into this time? I guess I still haven't learned since the last time."

XXXXXXXX

The trip getting out of the river proved much difficult as compared to before. They were sailing against the currents this time and the sea entered the river at a high tide. Dutch had his hands full steering the boat out of the shallow glens and barely avoided the rocks that would appear without warning. From below the decks, Benny could already hear the boat's hull scraping against she shallow parts from time to time.

"At this rate, we'll be here till morning." Dutch muttered under his breath. Impatient to get out of the stalemate, Dutch took the radio and called out to the others. "All right now. Brace yourselves. I'm setting up the _Lagoon_ to full throttle. I don't want to stay here any more than I do."

" _Hell its about time, Dutch_." Revy said over the radio. " _I'm getting bored being stuck in this dump. Let's get out of here."_

" _Likewise."_ Rock said.

" _Ditto_." Benny said.

With a pull of a lever and a press on the pedal, the _Lagoon_ breathed to new life. It's engines roared and the boat tore through the river in haste. Revy stood on top of the bridge and whooped to the top of her lungs. Taking pleasure as the wind brush passed her face and made her hair fly wildly. Rock shared her enthusiasm but was more worried about falling overboard.

"I can see the end of the yellow brick road, Dutch." Revy said over the radio. "We're in the clear out of here!"

"Okay then." Dutch responded. "Just get ready when we do cuz we're about popping out of here hot."

"Dutch!" Benny suddenly interrupted from the radio. "Radar's picked something up passing by in our vicinity. It's the Coast Guard by the looks of it. Damn. They picked us up too. They're calling us in and are on stand by near our exit point."

"Fuck. There goes my entire evening." Dutch muttered. "Okay everybody, keep your cool. Nobody make a move till I say so."

Dutch set up the engines to a lower speed and exited the river where they met the sea with open arms. Away from the draping trees, the moon and stars were visible above their heads. Flickering eternally in concerto with the crashing waves. It was music for Dutch's ears.

All well and done it would have been if they weren't under the spotlight from the Coast Guard's patrol boat. According to Benny, it was the only one nearest in the vicinity. Dutch could book it and escape but he rather not make things more complicated than it needs to be. His day was already a hassle on its own without the cops adding in to the mix.

"What did they say, Rock?" Dutch asked.

" _They want us to stop_." Rock said. " _They're saying that they want to talk to the captain of this vessel. They wouldn't say why, which is weird. I don't like the looks of this, Dutch."_

"We can't do anything else about that now." Dutch replied. "Let him onboard. I'm on my way up."

With a heavy groan, Dutch stood up from his seat. He stretched his back with his arms rose up in the air. A symphony of crackles resonated and followed it by popping his knuckles to his comfort. Touching his earpiece radio, he phoned in Benny.

" _Yello."_

"Get yourself up here on the bridge take the wheel." Dutch said. "You'll never know if things might hit the fan."

" _Roger that."_

Climbing up top the _Lagoon_ 's top deck, Dutch peered at the patrol boat that parked in front of theirs. How many on board was hard to spot since the spotlight was pointed right at them. Only silhouettes of a couple or so people were visible but as for the rest, he couldn't know. As for the boat itself, it was a shabby looking thing with faded paint, cracked wood and spots of rust. It was a dinosaur that had seen better days.

Dutch kept his eyes on it till he met up with Rock. Next to him stood a man in an officer's uniform. Dutch gave a silent chuckle as he watched the oddly hilarious sight of police authority.

The man looked more like a clown in a gimp suit than a Coast Guard officer of the high seas. His uniform was loose since the man was so skinny that he could be whisked away by a sudden draft of wind. Whiskers grew disorderly under his sunburnt skin and buckteeth peaked from his mouth that gave a look of dull stupidity. How a man like this could have been an officer was beyond Dutch's comprehension.

"Hey Dutch." Rock said. "This here is Captain On Juu of the Coastal Guard."

"How do you do?" Dutch nodded. Rock stood between them and was translating the entire conversation. "Now what seems to be the trouble here officer?"

"What business do you have around these parts?" On Juu asked sternly. "My guess is that you kids were having a joyride or something cuz I could hear your engines bawling from a mile away. That, or you here got a better excuse."

"Well you aren't wrong there, officer." Dutch said, calmly as ever. "You see, my friends and I were passing by and so happens that our engines couldn't make the trip. There was a storm passing by we stayed here in on of the islands to wait it off. All the while doing repairs."

"Passing by all the way over here? In the middle of nowhere?" On Juu asked skeptically. "People who pass by around here are usually smugglers and pirates or sometimes really stupid. A real ODD place to take boat riding."

"Is that right?" Dutch said in mock surprise. "We'll the locals here said nothing about that. Guess that we are a bit pretty stupid. So far lucks not with me today"

"Locals? Pfft. They're most probably with those pirates. Covering their tracks while earning part of the profits from what they steel while luring in fresh meat. You guys are lucky that nothing happened to you here."

"Yea. I know man. I know." Dutch nodded. "Even luckier that we managed to come across you here officer before anything else happens."

Officer On Juu took a moment in complete silence afterwards. His cap gave off a shadow that masked his face. A wide white smile ominously appeared from the silhouette. An eerie sight as well as an unexpected reaction from the officer. It was then that he started laughing. Laughing maniacally that it slightly unsettled Rock and Dutch.

"Lucky indeed. Oh someone here is 'lucky' good sir but it ain't you." The officer grinned. He gave off a shrill whistle and two armed men from the patrol boat got on board of the _Lagoon._ The spotlight was turned off. "Now, I grow tired of this farce. How bout you just show what you have in the trunk of this piece of junk before I report you to my…the authorities."

"Okay then." Dutch said gravely. He understandingly nodded. "You got us. How much is it to keep your mouths shut and pretend that all this didn't happen? We keep our business here as our own however."

"I make the offers here, nigger (sorry Dutch)." On Juu spat. He took out his own gun from his side and pointed it at Dutch, threateningly. The other two officers cocked their weapons and aimed it at Rock "Your crew now will nicely take out the cargo you've been getting from the Russians and bring it here. And do it quick too else I—"

"Attention Unmarked Vessels!" A voice emitted on a loudspeaker from the shadows of the sea, "This is the cruiser White Sword of the Thai Coastal Guard! State your business within this restricted area!"

A spotlight then appeared and engulfed The _Lagoon_ crew and the officers with light. They covered their eyes away from the bright illumination. Cursing under their breath as they did and wondered aloud what was happening.

Dutch however could see what was happening thanks to his dark sunglasses. He saw that it was indeed ANOTHER Coastal Guard patrol boat approaching. Quickly analyzing the situation and the clues given by the conversation he had with the officer, Dutch has made and was sure of his conclusion.

Before anyone else could react, Dutch took out his revolver and shot Officer On Juu point blank in the face. Blood and brains flew at the other officers face, temporarily stunning and blinding him. Seeing this, Dutch then shot at the other officer. Not wasting his time to watch the body fall off to the sea, Dutch radioed in to the crew.

"Benny!"

" _I'm on it."_

"SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!" The Coast Guard cruiser shouted. "SAFETY OFF!"

Dutch quickly grabbed Rock and dropped to the floor as the _Lagoon_ roared to life while bullets flew overhead. It drove past the patrol boat in front of them and away from all the commotion. The late Officer On Juu slipped off the boat but the remaining one managed to hang on along the rails for dear life. He was struggling to keep himself on the boat while trying to scrub off the blood on his face. By the time he managed however, Dutch's heavy boot collided on his face and sent him flying to the waves.

"All right, Two-Hands." Dutch called in. "It's your time to dance."

" _Let's start the Rock'n Rolla!"_ A sound of a hammer clicking followed.

XXXXXX

An explosion, far off the sea started the party. And right on cue Revy 'Two-Hands' set herself up on the _Lagoon's_ rear with a large blanket roll on her shoulders. The first thing she saw was a large fire burning in the distance. Another figure chased after them lights were blared and guns went blazing wildly at them.

"Well that saves us the trouble of dealing with the feds." Revy muttered to herself. A bullet ricocheted off right next to her. "Now for these assholes."

She unrolled the blanket and let it fly with the coursing wind. There she set revealed her comically large .50 Sniper rifle. With a lock, shock and smoking barrels, she fired back with a vengeance at the encroaching enemy vessel.

Sparks flew against both vessels as they chased each other endlessly in the vast sea. The night sky lit up as burning hot lead flew in between ships. Revy had a hard time aiming due to the rapid movements of the _Lagoon_ as well as the light from the other ship blaring at her, making it harder for her to aim. She had Benny to thank in giving her the coordinates to where to shoot.

As good as their management over the handicap was, it didn't prevent the enemy ship from getting too close. Dutch quickly steered away from it but by then it was too late. A couple of men jumped out from the blinding light and successfully boarded the _Lagoon_ with knives and small arms drawn.

Revy managed to catch a knife right on cue by blocking it with her rifle. She was pushed to the ground by the pirate and wrestled against each other. Quickly, Revy managed to pull out her Cutlasses and shoot the man off of her. Another man appeared from out of nowhere but was quickly dispatched before he landed.

"Got dammit, they fucked up my scope." Revy gritted her teeth at the damage the pirates caused her .50. She radioed in Dutch while shooting back at the ship using her Cutlasses. "What's the situation in the front, Dutch?"

" _3 of them managed to grab on and are hard to shake off. We cant afford to do the 'Bull' with that other ship biting on our ass. Get up here quick."_

"Boo Yah!" Revy exclaimed before returning to the radio. "I shot off their headlights. The bastards are driving blind now. On my way to the front now."

Discarding her rifle on the corner, Revy vaulted over the ship's bridge and somersaulted onto the front deck. The enemy boarders were surprised at the new entry as it dropped right behind them. A moment Revy needed to dispatch the lot of them while they were too busy fumbling with their weapons.

"And that takes care of that." Revy blew off the smoke from her pistols and spun them back to her holsters.

XXXXXXX

Dutch drove fast with all the lights on and enticed the enemy vessel to follow. When the distances between them were far enough, he turned off the _Lagoon's_ lights and spun hard to port and double backed. The enemy vessel took the bait and kept driving straight while the _Lagoon_ crew sailed the other way. Revy laughed as the other vessel disappeared from the horizon.

"Right." Dutch told the others. "We're gonna be sailing back like this till we get back home. That means that we're going in blind from here on out. Benny, keep an eye on the radar while keeping us out of it. Your our eyes and ears."

" _I'm already sending out fake signals to anything we might come across_." Benny said. " _We're almost invisible_."

"That is all good to here. I doubt we'll need it that much though cuz right now we're in the home stretch."

After a while of an uneventful drive, a line of lights soon appeared in the far off horizon. Land was near and the crew felt that Roanapur itself was setting up the red carpet for their homecoming. It was only then that the boat's engines begun to stall and coughing out fumes before going to an immediate halt.

"C'mon, baby. Just a little more." Dutch said imploringly as he vainly tried restarting the engine. They could hear the engine rev up but for no more than a second before falling flat dead.

"Damn it." Dutch slammed his fist on the counter. Before resting his head on the ship's wheel. "Now I'm pissed. Might need to give this ship an overhaul."

"We cant do it from way over here." Revy said. "Unless you prefer rowing and I bet that'll take us till morning."

"Not to mention that those pirates might still be on our tail." Rock said as he peered out of the window.

"Yeah. We better get out of here fast." Dutch said as he rose up to new life. "Revy, get up on the top deck and keep look out. Bring out the guns only if they spot us. Benny!"

" _Yello."_

"Keep on radar. We got anything?"

" _Just a couple of freighters but nothing out of the ordinary. I'll keep you posted."_

"Right." Dutch turned to Rock and tossed him a flashlight. "You and me are going to the engine room and fix up before daylight hits. Just keep the light on me as I do my thing. Lets go."

Dutch led Rock down the narrow corridors at a slow pace, careful at not to step on or breaking anything as they trekked through the halls. No words were shared due to the stress and exhaustion of the entire voyage. It felt restricting being there. The short walk to the belly of the ship felt even longer than usual due to the eternal darkness around them.

Coming to the door of the engine room, Rock bumped against Dutch who had abruptly stopped in front of him. Before he could ask what was going on, Dutch spoke first.

"I just thought of something." Dutch said. "I didn't think of it because I am dead tired of all the shit that we had to go through today but it was only now that I began to realize something."

"Uhh…What's that?" Rock asked uneasily.

"Why would there be engine trouble when we're no more than a mile away from home base? I mean, why now?"

"Maybe it got shot up during the chase?"

"No. no. Revy would have spotted it and told us. I know this boat like it's the back of my hand. It wouldn't get stalled after a few bullets. But as you recall, this tin can was driving off like a dream throughout the entire chase."

The flash of realization appeared in Rock's eyes. "A saboteur."

"Bingo." Dutch turned and gave a bright smile. His hand was reaching for his gun on his side. "And my best bet is that fucker is waiting for us behind door number 1. And believe me, he stinks the hell out of my boat."

Before Dutch could turn the hatch and kick the door down, it opened on its own accord and slammed at his face. He fell back with a thud and his glasses slid off of him. Rock was pushed back and had the flashlight roll away into the corner and pointed directly at the new character in the frey.

The saboteur cringed at the sight of the new light but it didn't take long for him to get back into character. Rock laid on the ground with an unconscious Dutch on top of him and watched as the saboteur roared at him with blades flashing in the what little light there was.


	4. Saboteur

A/N: Not much to report. Just glad to finish this when I had the time. Meech Makko's review garnered some curious interest however. In reply, I hope that this chapter would answer your first question. Apart from that, I could not follow the rest of your post. Forgive me at that.

As for the rest, by all means like and review. The next one will be on its way.

* * *

The flashlight had rolled off to the corner. It came to a stop as it hit the metal walls with a faint clang. The torch was still lit and pointed its light straight at the front hall and at the empty door that led to the engine room. Amidst the utter darkness with the only one source of light, a stranger was revealed.

Rock saw only a glimpse of the man before turning his attention back to his conundrum, namely the oversized Dutch lying backwards on top of him. The intruder – this Saboteur - was menacing tall but near skeletal thin with a hooked nose and a long mess of dark hair. His narrow bloodshot eyes were dark with drooping eye bags. He wore a dirty sleeveless shirt that revealed countless stitches and tattoos that marked his body. A crimson bandanna covered half his face. Stitches etched along the mouth area, giving it something akin to fangs.

Waiting for what would have felt like hours, alone in the dark confines of the boat did not prepare the man for a beam of light bearing at him. He squirmed at the sight of it and immediately shielded his eyes. He turned away for a moment and cursed hoarsely under his breath.

"Dutch!" Rock nudged desperately at the unconscious man. "C'mon! Get up!"

The exhaustion from the long day must have made it easier for the man to get knocked out cold so fast. What made it worse was that Dutch fell right at Rock and was pinning him down in the floor. He would later on mention that he had heard Dutch lightly snore during entire incident.

Rock watched in alarm as the Saboteur slowly regained his composure and his sight. The Saboteur begun shuffling slowly towards them – made difficult due to the passing tides that rocked the boat – with his long knife raised. He snarled gleefully at his easy kill and quickened his pace at them.

Noticing Dutch's revolver still on its holster, Rock made the desperate bid to reach it and managed pulled it out. He fumbled with its hammer and readied himself to aim but the Saboteur got to him first. The man threw himself at Rock and the unconscious Dutch and swept the gun forcefully from Rock's hand.

To Rock's surprise and through sheer dumb luck, the gun flew off from his hand and so happened to bounce off from the wall. It then comically ricocheted itself back at and hit the Saboteur's face. The man stumbled and tripped as he fell backwards.

Amidst the confusion, Rock managed to find the strength to heave Dutch off of him and slip through. Getting to his feet, he staggered backward and tried to yell for Revy or Benny for help. Before he could give off a single note, the Saboteur tackled and sent the two of them tumbling into one of the cabins.

The two men kicked and punched each other as they rolled around the cold steel floor. Each man wrestled and vied to overpower the other in a brutal slugfest in the dark. With barely any light to see what or where they were punching. Remembering his previous spars against Revy, Rock blocked some of the blows and punched back till his knuckles ache.

The Saboteur though seems to take these blows welcomingly, almost laughing as he did. He generously returned the favor with greater effect. Rock was overpowered and soon fell back with the Saboteur's cold hand around his neck.

While he struggled for breath with the menacing man looming above him, Rock could only watch as the Saboteur unveil another knife from his back pocket. Letting go of the man's hand, Rock quickly caught the knife with both hands before it could finish its deed.

Every inch of him was aching, screaming in pain and forcing his body to quaver as he contested with the knife that hovered above his chest. His muscles were straining all the while he gasped for air as a cold bony hand held firmly on his neck. Amidst the dim lights Rock could see that he was at a losing battle. His hands were slowly giving way and the knife was slowly dropping close.

The forgotten flashlight across the hall began to move on its own accord thanks to the tides that rocked the boat. It clattered around the corridors and so happens to have shed its light onto the very cabin where Rock and the Saboteur were fighting in. Just as the flashlight had filled the room with light, a glitter of hope revealed itself to Rock from under the cabin beds right next to him. Shusui.

Rock reached for the sword in a flash and grabbed hold onto its scabbard. With what strength he had left, he bashed the sword at the Saboteur's face and sent him rolling off to the darkness. Rock rewarded himself with a gulp of fresh air amid the brief respite but the battle was far from over for him.

Rock's hand gripped onto the sword's handle and unsheathed the blade from its scabbard. As he did, memories of his time in his grandfather's dojo flashed before his eyes. He recalled his experiences, his lessons, the bouts he lost, and the discipline that was needed in wielding a blade. Rock only prayed that it was not all for naught.

By the time Rock had held the blade at a readied stance, he looked in front of him and found his opponent…gone. Rapid footsteps suddenly erupted around him. As Rock turned his blade towards the sound, the Saboteur emerged from the shadows on the opposite flank.

Rock's handling of the blade was still a rusty. His movements were too slow and his form was sloppy. He might as well have been swinging blindly in the air. He could barely counter the furious swipes from the Saboteur and earned many cuts. The nimble Saboteur would then retreat back to the shadows before reappearing again from a different flank.

Resorting to a new tactic, Rock managed to grab hold of the Saboteur and placed the blade at his throat. Before he could deliver a killing blow however, the man broke off by giving Rock a head-butt and escaped back into the darkness. Rock fell to his knees, holding his bleeding nose with one hand while tightly gripping the sword with another.

Another person would have thought of Rock's situation as impossible. Unwinnable. How could it not? What chance does an average, untrained salary man with barely any fighting skill have against an experienced, cunning opponent? Not to mention that he was cut up to pieces.

True, these questions weighed in Rock's mind as he kneeled on the floor with a shattered nose but he did not dwell in it. He did not find the situation so hopeless. There was always a way out of every problem. Rock kept his wits with him and quickly thought of another plan. Whether or not it would work, he was betting to risk it all as the expected footsteps came running at him.

The Saboteur emerged from the shadows behind Rock with his blades raised. Expecting this, Rock rolled out of his way and slashed at the Saboteur. The Saboteur saw this but try as he might retreat; the blade's long reach had cut him in the thigh. The man fell on his knees and grunted in pain.

Keeping up with the momentum, Rock stood and gave a vertical slash that sent the blade whistling a high tune. The Saboteur raised his blades to block the blow but Shusui cut through both as though they were nothing. They did nothing to halt Shusui as it continued on and sliced at the man's chest.

Rock felt blood splattering against him as he did the deed. He could already hear the man shout in pain. The Saboteur was soundly beaten though he did not utter those words and yet Rock didn't stop there. The sword felt as though it had a mind of its own. It seemed to be the one in control of Rock and not the other way around.

Shusui swung outwards in a crescent shape. Blood sprayed across the dark like shining rubies. Instinctively, as though invisible strings controlled him, Rock twisted the blade around in a fluid motion and lunged forward at his opponent.

An ear-splitting cry echoed throughout the dark halls and was probably heard throughout the ship. Frantic footsteps were soon heard coming down the stairs and beams of lights appeared in the corridors.

"Dutch!" Benny called in alarm. Before he could move further than an inch to him, he was held back by Revy.

"There could be more nearby." Revy said. Her eyes still gazed unflinchingly at the dark halls. "Stay close to me. Now where the hell is Rock?"

"I'm in here. Dutch's only unconscious last I checked." Rock called from the cabin. "Don't worry about anyone else too. I took care of him."

Revy and Benny gave off a heavy sigh of relief. Benny attended to Dutch and got him prodded him awake. With a heavy groan, Dutch was helped up onto his feet. Revy in the meantime strode towards the cabin where Rock was.

"Glad to see you still in one piece Rock." Revy said as she holstered her gun. "So, how'd you manage to-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Revy was shocked and stopped dead on her tracks. The flashlight fell from her hands and revealed the macabre scene. Rock was seated and hunched over on the floor in exhaustion. His white shirt was torn and pocked heavily with blood. He gave her a wry smile after slowly turning his head at her, glad for it all to be over.

In front of him, standing on the wall while slightly leaning forward, was the Saboteur. Far from dead, he groaned in pain while panting for breath. A bloodied hand rested heavily on the sword's sheath while the other fell limp on his side. The sword had dug deep into the Saboteur's shoulder and through the metal wall behind him. He wasn't going anywhere.

"You okay Rock?" Revy asked without looking at him. Her attention and her Cutlass were aimed at the man stuck on the wall with his eyes peering back.

"I'll manage." Rock replied as he stood up after some slight effort.

"And you," Revy snarled at the Saboteur. "I've got a bullet here with your name on it pall." Her Cutlass was pointed straight at the Saboteur's face. The man wasn't even flinching. "Give my regards to Davy Jones as you're rotting in his footlocker."

"Revy!" Rock coughed. His voice was still coarse. "Don't."

Whether Revy heard it or chose to ignore it, she still continued with the execution nonetheless. As she pulled the trigger the hammer was cut short when Rock intervened. He grabbed hold onto the gun tight and stopped the hammer from firing.

"Rock," Revy said icily. "Don't get in my way while I'm in the middle of shooting someone. Its just not nice."

"Believe me, I want this guy dead as much as you." Rock panted. His other arm held onto his bleeding side. "But I think that it is better if we bring the guy back with us alive. Just for the time being."

"I think you've banged up your head a little more than usual Rock." Revy scoffed. "You seem to forget that this fucker here cut you up to ribbons just now. He's dangerous. And I don't feel safe having this bastard in this boat longer than it's needed. Now – I'm saying this only once now – _please_ let go."

"Can't do it, Revy." Rock flatly said. He then leaned closer and whispered. "This guy here isn't a run in the mill pirate. He knows something here that we don't. I say, we just bring him to Balalaika to be interrogated then he'll be out of our hair. Now lets put the gun down Revy."

"And why would I do that?" Revy said lazily. She pulled the trigger harder. The gun's hammer squeezed at Rock's finger that it began to swell.

Revy did have the tendency to be thick sometimes and in this situation she was definitely not convinced. Rock however knows how her mind works. He immediately thought of something that would change her mind quick before he'll end up losing his finger.

"Think about what—what Balalaika would do for us if we bring this guy back to her in one piece." Rock blurted out. He could already feel his finger breaking but fortunately for him, Revy had let go of the trigger.

"Keep talking." Revy said. Her eyes widened in interest.

"She'll owe us big-time. With a lot of money even." Rock said coolly. "Need I say more?"

"Well, I'm sold." Dutch said as he appeared from the doorway. "I sure am not saying no to any potential favors I'll get out of Balalaika. And a favor from her is its own weight in gold." Dutch then turned his attention to Rock. "Looks to me that I owe you one too Rock. Thanks. How you doing."

"No problem Dutch." Rock nodded. Revy had released Rock and holstered her Cutlasses again. "Just need a little patching up Dutch, but I'm still breathing."

"First aid's under the drawer." Dutch pointed the flashlight to the side. "Once your done, you could help out Revy pulling that ugly piece of modern art off of wall."

"Will do Dutch." Revy said. Turning to the Saboteur, she hissed, "You got lucky this time, punk. If it were any other day, you'd have the Devil himself shitting down what's left of your head in hell after I'm done with you. So give me a reason to blow your brains out. I dare you."

The man gave her an unblinking look and replied with a raspy chuckle. Disgusted as well as being downright pissed, Revy replied by knocking him out senseless. The Saboteur was left dropping limp on the wall like an old Halloween ornament. With a exasperated breath, Revy began pulling out the sword.

XXXXXXXXXX

"-And that's what happened." Revy said. She took a moment to take a swig of her Bacardi before continuing. "Anyway, it took us a while to fix up the boat and get it running. Had to do it ourselves since Dutch got himself a few screws loose and had to rest. An hour or so after we got back to the docks and met up with Hotel Moscow's people. We told them on the way about the guy we bagged and they picked him up for us—"

"For good thing too." Benny commented. "I couldn't stand being in the same boat as that maniac. He wasn't giving us any trouble or whatever but that's what I didn't like. He was all quiet. Almost as if he had something up his sleeve."

"Hey! I thought I was telling the story here." Revy said. Benny replied shrugged and waved his hand at Revy, telling her to continue as he returned his attention to his drink. "Right. Anyway, the Russians left with the guy along with Rock who got hurt pretty bad. But they left us behind a large wad of cash for our trouble as well as a bonus for giving them the Saboteur guy. What a day!"

Eda, whom the story was being told to, was speechless. She looked at Revy with disbelief and waited awhile after Revy finished her drink before starting.

"And your first thought after all that is to go to a bar? In the Yellow Flag?"

"Yup." Revy said passively. "A girl needs a treat after a good days work. And this place give free refills."

"No we don't!" The barman Bao shouted from behind the counter.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Eda hissed. "For all we know whoevers working with that Saboteur guy's probably out there for your skins after what you guys pulled off and you're here getting drunk wasted." She then turned and pointed a finger at Benny. "And you. I thought you have a better common sense than Revy. Why are you here instead of watching over your boss?"

"Dutch can handle himself better than Revy this time of night." Benny coolly replied. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on her in the city once she gets drunk. Which is obviously inevitable every time she goes here."

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be Eda? Our mother?" Revy said. "You're not that far from becoming the Rip-Off Church's Mother Superior at this rate, you cheap ass nun."

"Just looking out for a friend that's all." Eda said. "Then again, when had we been ever friends?"

"Whenever there's money in the table and cards in our hands. Hahaha!" Revy laughed before drinking another bottle.

"Oh yeah." Eda chuckled. A thought came to mind that made her mood turn serious. "Why'd Rock go with the Russians by the way? Why not to a hospital since he was all cut up like you said? His wounds aren't that bad that Balalalika would decide to give him a favor is it?"

"It was pretty bad alright." Benny said. "He already fainted because of the loss of blood by the time we met up with them. They offered to take him along with them and sped him off while the other car with the Saboteur went to another direction. To be honest, I'm rather glad that he's with them. He'd be safer with them if someone IS after us."

Revy had another idea to add why Rock went with the Russians but went with saying nothing. She might have wanted to keep Rock's secret task for Balalaika to stay as a secret. Or she probably didn't care much about it. The other reason, which is probably the most likely, is the fact that she had came close to her limit and is beginning to see the world spinning around her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A series of black, 4-door cars moved as one along the highway. The lateness of the hour caused a lack of traffic for the convoy as they drove down the streets without interference or obstacle.

They did not drive in haste but in moderate speeds. The dangers this late at night adds up to the chances of any potential ambushes from the many shadows that surround them. Hotel Moscow however had a reputation for being more than prepared to face anything anyone might try to pull on them.

The leader of Hotel Moscow, Balalaika is riding in one of the cars. Hidden among the rest. The importance of their late night outing required her personal attention.

"The Lagoon Company." Balalaika mused. "They never fail to deliver. What's more, they had brought us an important piece of the puzzle. Aren't we all glad to have such good friends with them?"

"Yes, _Kapitan._ " Boris nodded. "Getting anxious, aren't we?"

"It's not everyday that valuable information comes to our doorstep on a silver platter. I'm obligated to get a little excited."

"Understood." Boris gave himself a wry smile. "Couldn't believe that Rock could have taken that man on. He didn't look like he was a regular grunt. He had the eyes of a real killer."

"That boy never ceases to amaze me." Balalaika chuckled. "I've grown rather fond of him now. I'll be keeping a close eye on him now. How is he by the way?"

"He's in safe hands, _Kapitan_. Doctor said that he'd be in good shape in a few days."

"That's good to know, Sargent." Balalaika took out a folder and read through its contents. "Knowing him, he'll be head over heels getting involved into this even more. He will be a useful piece in this dangerous game that's coming up. Might as well get ready before it plays out and it starts with meeting up with this pawn."

"Yes, _Kapitan._ "

"Boris," Balalaika asked all of the sudden. Her eyes still glued to her documents. "Why are we stopping?

Boris turned to the driver's window whose screen was still up and gave it a hard knock. The screen were unbolted and the driver revealed himself in visible distress. Before Boris could ask about anything, the driver answered straightaway.

" _Kapitan,"_ The driver urgently said from in front. "Look up ahead."

"What is it, Olev?" Balalaika peeked from behind her notes. Her eyes flared when she saw what was ahead.

"It's our warehouse, _Kapitan_." The driver answered in alarm. "It's on fire."

True to the man's word, the very warehouse that they were going to was burning down. Smoke coursed through the air and fiery embers lit up the sky like stars. The building was falling apart amidst the blaze while the local fire department as well as onlookers watched the scene.

"Take us home Olev." Balalaika said nonchalantly. "I've seen enough. Our enemies have played the first turn."


	5. Wraiths

A/N: Chapter 5 has arrived. Need I say more?

Meech – In response to your comment, no the sword is not magical in any way. As interesting as that would sound, I'm going to stick to the BL's genre. So, no. No magic. That was all just an expression. If you have any more non related comments, you could message me if you want and we could banter on about guns and swords to your hearts content as to avoid any confusion or what not. I'd be happy to oblige you with that.

And to everyone else, cheers and enjoy!

* * *

 **11:32PM Garage Area**

Two security guards were passing off their rounds near the entrance. Cigarettes were being smoked. Conversations and some jokes were apparently shared.

Lights emitted from under the garage doors. The two men had taken notice of this. One of them made his way for the door. The other took the moment for one more puff before extinguishing it with his boot.

The doors open and a black van entered the garage. One of the guards approached it and had a small chat from the van's driver. The driver was then allowed to pass and parked the van. 5 people disembarked the vehicle and kept themselves in a tight formation as they made their way to the entrance.

 **11:35PM Elevator B**

The group entered one after the other. 2 of the mobsters entered first with their tidy grey suits and slick cut hair. The one that followed was hunched over and struggled with his footing. One of the two remaining mobsters then harshly shoved him inside before entering.

The mobsters looked at the man with visible scorn, paying no heed to his visible discomfort. One of the mobsters has his eyes on the door and the screen of the passing floors. The other 3 kept their eyes locked onto the man while keeping a few inches away from him. Their guns were drawn and loitered between their hands. The mobsters did not speak throughout the short trip. They only kept their eyes on their captive with visible disgust and scorn.

Bruises littered the captive's face and body. An eye was nearly covered by his swelling brow. Shabby bandages caked in dried blood encompassed his chest. His hands were cuffed behind him. A torn red rag was tied loosely on his neck.

Despite being visibly beaten to a living pulp, though unable to keep his posture straight though he was far from any sign of salvation and may find end at the hands of these Russians, he looked at them with his bloodshot eyes. Unblinking and unfettering. Indifferent amidst the obvious pain.

The elevator opens and the mobsters pushed the man harshly forward.

 **11:42PM 2** **nd** **Floor Corridors**

The group walked on down the hall. One man stood in front and led the procession while another followed from the very back.

Between them were the other two gangsters. They had their hands on the captive who was limping from a leg wound. They were harshly dragging him down the hallways. Once in a while the man would trip and fall on his knees. In response, the gangsters would strike him before getting him on his feet and continuing on.

After a few short walk and a few turns around the halls and a climb up the stairs, the group stops in front of a large double door with a guard standing by. The guard converses with the leader of the group before knocking on the door behind him and opens it for them after a short wait.

The group enters the room as soon as it opens and the guard returns to his post. He slightly shivers the moment he closed the door behind him.

 **11:45PM 3** **rd** **Floor. Torture Room**

The group enters a dim lit and spacious room in white with grey concrete floors. It gave the room an eerie glow. Scraps of old bloodstains were smudged on the white walls and traces of a puddle or two were visible on the floor. Some of the gangsters were seen holding their mouths and made an effort not to gag.

An empty table and chair with straps stood in the middle of the room under the gaze of a single light bulb (one of the few sources of light in the room). Tools of various shapes, sizes and uses hung on the bulleting board on the wall as well as on the table.

A man with blonde hair approached to meet with the group. He had a meek face and a bright sincere smile. A pair of scissors snipped lazily on the air on both his hands.

The gangsters eyed him warily. They did not care to talk with the man and simply threw the captive to the man's feet. They left the captive to the man's mercy as they strapped him to the chair. The man eerily smiled at the captive and begun. The scissors went on snipping like crazy in excitement.

 **12:00AM Rooftop Area**

A sentry paces around his post with his sniper rifle strapped to his back.

A spear came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest. The force of the blow threw him back and impaled him to a wall behind him. Surprising as the attack was it had yet to kill him. The slow realization of a spear sticking out from his chest had prevented him from uttering a cry for alarm or for help.

Before he could do anything to react to his situation, a dark figure sled from the rope attached to the spear and silenced the man with a knife to the throat. 2 more of these figures followed before screen went static.

 **12:01AM Garage Area**

The lights went out. The security guards fumbled for their flashlights. They pointed the lights at each other and looked at each other in confusion. Something from behind pulled one of them into the shadows. The flashlight from his hand fell and shattered.

The second man ran off, shooting at the dark as he did. He called on his radio frantically. Reaching for the elevator, he frantically pressed onto the button.

By the time the elevator doors opened, the guard was pulled into the shadows. 3 men garbed in black casually entered the elevator. One of them was seen waving his hand over as if calling for someone.

Another man soon followed from the shadows. He was cleaning blood off his blade with a rag. He throws it to his side before entering with the others on the elevators.

 **12:03AM Elevator A**

The 4 men wore odd and non-uniformed attires of black and grey. They were garbed in light Kevlar suits with pieces of armor plates. Random stitch marks and paint of different designs littered their outfit. One marking in particular was found in all of them though in different places. The crudely scribbled that spelled out 'Wraith'.

Black baklavas covered their faces complete with night vision goggles. Like their outfits, each mask had their own unique design. The one on the front had an iron mask with bolts and nails sticking out. The one on the right had markings of jagged teeth of string. The one on the left had a skull drawn in red while the last one on the back had a plane gray mask.

They were armed to the teeth. Armored gloves extend throughout their forearms. Retractable blades, cartridges or magazines were attached to them. Apart from the numerous pistol, pouches, knives and grenades that encompassed them above their armor, each had a different and peculiar load out.

The first man on the front had a rifle with a bayonet and silencer attachment. A lit flare was held by his left hand that filled the elevator with red smoke. The second man on the right had 4 submachine guns on him. All had silencers on them. Two were held at each hand and the other two were holstered on his sides. The third man on the left had a combat shotgun with numerous spare shells covering him as well as an axe strapped to his back.

Last one of them stood out the most but at the same time easy to miss. The smoke had made it difficult to decipher the details since it leant on the back part of the elevator behind the others. It had its arms crossed and tapped its finger impatiently.

Apart from the others, it did not appear to have any particular design or scribbles on its armor or baklava. It just wore a black overcoat with a high collar and a tail that reached the floor. No visible firearm, weapon or tool was spotted strapped around him save for whatever was hiding under his coat.

One of the men tapped at the other pointed at the screen. The latter shot at it with his sidearm.

 **12:04AM 2** **nd** **Floor Elevator area**

3 groups of gangsters entrenched themselves outside the elevator area: One for each corridor that led towards the elevators. Beams of light from numerous flashlights were pointed at Elevator A. Their guns were at the ready.

Red smoke began emitting from the doors as it began to rise. Immediately as the elevator doors opened, a thick wall of smoke pushed out.

The gangster's flashlights could not penetrate the wall of smoke. These gangsters were trained men from the defunct Soviet Army. They could not simply fire without knowing what they were about to hit. This discipline however proved to be their undoing.

The darkness and the passing smoke camouflaged the flash bangs that rolled on the ground. The gangsters were immediately blinded and cut down by the Wraiths as they charged through the doors guns blazing. Each focused on their respective fronts.

The Wraith with the submachine guns moved fluidly on the right flank. It ran, slid and dodged the storm of lead as it fired its guns at the gangsters at point blank range while skillfully grappling them to submission. Once the smoke cleared, it threw away its empty guns in exchange for a fresh pair.

The Wraith with the shotgun had fire bursting from its barrel as it blasted the gangsters to burning pieces. The men were like fish in a barrel in the narrow corridors and were easy pickings after a few bursts. It finished off the wounded with a hack from its axe.

Unlike the others, the Wraith with the rifle did not move as gracefully or as brutal as the others. Instead, he shot in short bursts as he slowly moved forward. Bullets did not hinder him as he kept his pace. When his rifle went empty, the Wraith threw it like a spear and hit a gangster straight in the chest a few meters away.

More gangsters joined the fray and prepared to shoot at the exposed Wraith. The Wraith in turn kneeled forward and revealed the Last Wraith who stood at the sidelines. Sword drawn, it rolled off from the other Wraith's back and effortlessly cut down the gangsters with a few quick blows.

 **12:06AM 2** **nd** **Floor Corridors**

Firefights erupt throughout the halls. The Russians, though stubborn with their defense, were being pushed back and were taking heavy losses.

The Wraiths moved as a proficient unit while attacking in an abnormal yet ruthless manner. They moved with the shadows, away from the lights. They killed off the ones who had them before slaughtering the rest in the dark. Wounds were shrugged off as though as it was nothing while maintaining their agility and accuracy in the battlefield. Some were even sticking to walls as they fought or even hung their enemies with garrotes to the ceiling.

A band of Wraiths smashed through the windows and joined the battle. Another band appeared out of nowhere and slaughtered a group of Russians from the flanks with blades without warning. The darkness hid them well. The remaining Russians called for retreat and regrouped to the upper levels.

The cameras in every room and hall the Wraiths pass by are systematically being taken out.

 **12:10AM 3** **rd** **Floor**

A lone Wraith was walking down the halls at a slow pace. It was the one with the large overcoat with its sword unsheathed. The blade was held with one hand, coated with fresh blood. Smoke began to creep around it. Its gaze looked onto the each door it crossed while looking behind its back from time to time.

A bleeding Russian appeared from one of the doors and pointed its gun at the Wraith. The Wraith swiftly cut the man's hand before he could blink and finished it off by decapitating the man with one swipe.

As the blood gushed from the man's neck, a large Russian appeared from behind and grabbed onto the Wraith. He turned himself and the Wraith around facing the large double door at the end of the hall. He shouted for something or at someone while trying his might to hold on to the Wraith who was struggling to escape.

A storm of bullets from inside the room tore the wooden double doors apart.

 **12:14AM 3** **rd** **Floor Torture Room**

6 surviving Russians stood in a line in front of the room's double doors. They blasting the door apart with everything they had until the doors were nothing more than Swiss cheese ready to tumble at a stomp.

They stopped and listened for a short while. Their flashlights were pointed at the broken doors. Their ears were peered to listen for anything.

Something must still be alive from the other side of the door since the gangsters were hastily reloading their weapons and aimed at the ready. What appeared to be the leader of the gangsters spoke loudly to whoever was still alive behind the doors.

The tortured captive was leaning backward while still tied to the chair. He was broken and bled heavily from numerous cuts in his body. He stared emptily in the ceiling like a dead man throughout the entire mess.

Something however seemed to have awakened the man. Perhaps it came from the person outside maybe? He began breathing heavily and wildly thrashed from his chair. The gangsters looked at him in alarm and shouted for him to shut up.

The broken man laughed maniacally before he suddenly broke his own neck. The man limped on the side. Dead. Before anyone else could react to the odd display, the corpse blew up with a powerful explosion.

Once the rubble cleared, the Wraith in the overcoat entered the wrecked room. Though its coat was torn it had no wounds. With its sword, it coldly stabbed at the bodies deep and thorough.

The Wraith stopped in the middle of the wreckage. It took off its goggles and looked into the camera. It only lasted for a moment before it turned away and left the room. That is, before throwing a wad of cards all over the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the man who's been banging on our front doorstep this entire time. Giving us all this trouble." Balalaika said without a hint of any amusement.

She tossed a half burnt and yellowed card from her fingers onto the table. Crudely written on the card was the phrase, 'I am the Kagemusha'.

"Kagemusha." She sneered. "If his goal for this hijinks was catching my attention, then he thought wrong. He's just unlucky enough to earn my curiosity. I'll make him regret that. Making the mistake of messing with Hotel Moscow."

"Indeed, _Kapitan._ " Boris said. With a few clicks from the remote, he paused the video right when the Kagemusha character looked straight at the camera. "The quality isn't all that good but looking closer we could see very well what kind of man we might be dealing with. Those sullen eyes. A complete madman."

"Aren't we all, Sargent? This one just happened to be the theatrical type. A smartass rookie." Balalaika grumbled. "He has quite the balls though. Going all out like this against us. Admirable yes, but nothing more."

"What do we have on him?" Balalaika asked. "This Kagemusha."

"To be frank, _Kapitan_. Absolutely nothing." Boris gravely spoke. "No records, no history to speak of, a few rumors here but they are but all dead ends. The only thing we have on it is the definition of the word and a film by Akira Kurosawa."

"Kurosawa?" Balalaika asked.

"A Japanese Director, _Kapitan_." Boris elaborated. "He made the film _Kagemusha_ in the 80's."

"Hmmmm. And is this related to anything important?"

"None of any significance, _Kapitan_."

"Then it is none of my interest, Sargent." Balalaika said. "I never was a fan of cinema. And what of the definition?"

"That is simple enough, _Kapitan._ It is Japanese for 'the Shadow Warrior.'"

Balalaika took the remote and rewound it to the part where the Wraiths attack. Scene per scene. Detail per bloody detail.

"Christ. Where do they get all these weirdoes?" Balalaika mumbled. "They're jackasses in clown suits."

"Well these clowns look like they actually know what they are doing, _Kapitan."_ Boris replied. "They don't use the usual combat tactics, standard doctrines or equipment. Look at the way they moved too. Its not normal."

"They're hopping around the halls like Mexican Jumping Beans but yes, I get your point." Balalaika said. "They are nothing like I've ever seen before. Dogs like these would drop dead from shots like this but these guys look like they could take a hit."

"Professional soldiers or fanatics I could not tell, _Kapitan_." Boris said. "They aren't considered human anymore either. Simply put they are monsters."

Balalaika turned her chair to Boris and a stack of folders lying on her desk.

"Very well we'll come back to that later at a better appropriate time. Now back to business. What were our casualties?"

"The entire night shift, _Kapitan._ Including the maintenance crew. For the medical teams to do autopsies on the bodies would prove difficult due to the subsequent burns."

"That won't be necessary." Balalaika said. "We've already seen how they died. In detail too I'm afraid. But enough about that, we'll go straight to the business at hand. What were our losses that night?"

"Hard to say, _Kapitan."_ Boris reported as he skimmed through the folders. "The enemy covered their tracks well by burning down the building thoroughly. We've managed to salvage what we can but most of the goods were beyond repair. We're guessing we've lost about 80%. As for what or how much these intruders had stolen, we don't know."

With her fingers linked together, Balalaika thought deep on the information. Her eyes flashed when she had come to a realization. She recalled a key detail that might answer the riddle.

"The explosives." Balalaika said under her breath. "They've taken the goods that Lagoon Company just brought in for us. Probably more too."

"Of course." Boris cried in realization. "The C4s. The HMX we had in store. If they didn't take it, then there wouldn't be a warehouse left standing due to the explosion.

"This whole operation was a set up." Balalaika said. "They had one of their own captured to lead them to the goods. They conjure out of nowhere and pretend as though they were a bunch of rookies with an ace or two up their sleeves. Caring about nothing else but wholesale slaughter or some bullshit excuse for vengeance. Oh how we thought wrong. Instead they made up of a smoke screen to cover their tracks. To hide their true motives."

"But to what end?" Boris asked. "What could they possibly gain for stealing these for their own use?"

"What else, Sargent?" Balalaika gave off an evil smile in her excitement. She could hardly stop herself from laughing. "What else but for war."

"Oh Sargent, I take back what I said." She cackled. "I like this Kagemusha character already."

XXXXXXXXXX

The door slammed itself open. Rath entered the room with a sour mood. He wasn't wearing his usual dusty suit but a long sleeved shirt with a black apron. Even with this change of outfit, he still was not all prim and proper. Fresh blood completely soaked his outfit to the point of dripping beneath his fingers.

"You're too much of a handful you know." Rath said. "You use them from under my nose. Then come back in poor condition. Give a warning next time. One almost blew up in my face before I was ready."

Much to Rath's chagrin however, the Kagemusha was not giving him the slightest attention or interest. It just kept on removing its armor piece by piece. It was only until it took off its mask that it spoke.

"And the results?" it asked. Its dark eyes glowed from its dark silhouette. "Were they favorable?"

Rath fell silent and glowered at his colleague. He reached into his pockets and sniffed from his damp handkerchief.

"Still the little ass, aren't we." Rath sneered. "But what do I know? I'm just a confidant. Just don't get burned up in your barbeque too soon. And don't go putting my work to waste. I've worked too hard under your sorry ass. And here I thought we were associates. The boss man won't like this. But then again. Who the fuck cares what he thinks, right?"

With a turn at the heel, he slammed the door shut behind him without another word at it.

"Let that be the plan then." It whispered as it closed its eyes.


	6. Plots

A/N: This summer season was anything but uneventful. A day on the beach could eat up anyones day haha. It did leave a good rest time with a lot of ideas to go for especially for this new Chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one as much as I did in writing it and feel free to write your thoughts on the Reviews. I'd be happy to entertain you folks with your questions.

* * *

 _Rock felt light on his feet, almost as if he was flying. Floating dreamily on light air till he felt his feet touch and rested on solid ground. White petals fluttered lazily around him, filling the air with an odd but sweet scent of cherry blossoms._

 _Looking around, he found himself in a peculiar setting of a very familiar white plane. Three silhouettes appeared not far from where he was. They were only figures without a face. Indistinguishable. Mysterious. All the while they were vaguely familiar._

 _The one nearest to him stood no more than a few feet away. It looked at him solemnly. Its eyes were lit in a light blue hue almost like in sadness. The other two figures were further off but were occupied with their own engagement. They were running to and fro from and at each other. Like a dance but with no lead._

 _Then came a flash in front of Rock's eyes. A bright light that made him look away. A flare that made him shield his eyes._

 _When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the ground and came face to face with a large silhouette of a man. He had furious red eyes that looked straight at him with death in its sights. With sword in hand, he raised against Rock._

 _Rock's arms bled heavily in front of him. The pain was intense. Sweat dripped down his brow like bullets. He felt it tearing into his skin. Almost as though someone was grabbing tightly on his arms and not letting go. He felt blood dripping in torrents as the world around him slowly turned dark._

* * *

Rock woke up with a jolt and was introduced to a dim lit room. Soft, warm cushions caressed him as he lay in a white bed. He found himself in a cold white hospital room with the spicy scent of perfume in the air. His body felt heavy and rusty as though he never used them.

He felt something grabbing tightly onto his arm and a towering figure looming above him. In panic, he thrashed and tried pulling himself off of the thing that was holding tight on him in an effort to get away.

"You shouldn't strain yourself so much." Balalaika said. Her hand held tighter on his arm and stopped Rock from making further rackets. "You'll reopen your wounds."

Rock stopped his struggling and gave himself a wry smile of embarrassment. With an amused smirk in reply, Balalaika let go of him and propped herself up from her seat. Rock watched her silently, with unblinking eyes as she walked across the room.

She stopped in front of a window and looked through. The windows creaked at the passing breeze and the curtains fluttered about like wings in the wind. Giving a sigh and shaking her head, she closed it shut and slid in the blinds.

"Adding a heart attack to your injuries was never my intention for being here, Rock." Balalaika said as she sat herself again on the chair. Her eyes were heavy, her face quite gaunt as though exhausted and her posture was drooping. "I am sorry about that but the situation right now is quite urgent."

"N-not at all, Miss Balalaika." Rock stammered in surprise. "What would you ha-"

A shock of pain erupted from his chest and put him off of Rock's train of thought. He began to caress it with his hand but noticed that his hands as well as his arms were bandaged. He could even feel that his skin was all stitched up underneath all that.

"Here," Balalaika passed him a cup. Inside, Rock saw two small tablets. "Pain pills. It'll help."

"Thank you." Rock croaked as he took the cup and ate the pills with water.

"What happened to me?" Rock asked. The pain numbed and faded away in an instant. He grabbed a mirror from the table next to him and looked at the damage.

"You were in a coma and was out cold for a few days." Balalaika answered "You lost a lot of blood and passed out by the time we got you here. You were quite the mess.

Cut to pieces like a swine but still managed to kick back. The doctors managed to fill you up with enough blood to bring Shamrock to shame and stitch you up a new one. I am curious to know what happened then and…"

Balalaika took out a long, black hilted sword from under her coat.

"What is the story behind this?" She continued. "It is quite a piece of work I must admit. You are lucky that you managed to keep this away from Two-Hand's reach."

"Well it sure wasn't easy." Rock jested. "Anyway, the sword is…or was, my grandfather's. Its name is _Shushui,_ a family heirloom that's been passed on for generations. My grandfather, Akira, died just recently and decided to pass it on to me."

"My condolences."

"Thank you." Rock nodded. "I dunno why he did it but I'm thankful that he did. If I didn't have it back then, I wouldn't know what would have happened."

"Is this a staple for every Japanese Salaryman?" Balalaika said in surprise. "Never knew you for the type."

"Looks like it. My grandfather taught me as a kid and it just all came back to me for the moment. Most of the time it felt like my body was moving on its own. Though,"

Rock motioned to his stitches.

"I don't think that it was enough. I was just lucky."

"Impressive." Balalaika said. "Just pray that it'll last then. Best if you learn how to use that better soon. It did enough work to keep you alive and well enough to drag you here in one piece. Based on personal experience, luck could only take us so far."

"And where is 'here', to be exact?"

"In Hotel Moscow of course, Rock. The infirmary section." Balalaika's eyes narrowed and gazed at the window. "Right now, this building is just about one of the safest places in this city."

"What do you mean?" Rock asked as he propped himself up from bed.

"You mind if I smoke?" Balalaika asked. A cigar was already propped on her red lips and a lighter in hand.

"Not at all."

"Of course," Balalaika lit the cigar from her mouth and puffed off a few clouds. "I did not need to ask by the way since it is MY building, but not doing so in front of a wounded man would prove impolite."

"This city is right now at war and it's been taking its toll on my organization. Apart from the fact that I need you're help in this one, that is all that I could tell you right now."

"A war?" Rock said in disbelief. "I-I know I'm good in book keeping, logistics and convincing people to not shoot anyone a new asshole but I don't think I'm qualified in being for something as big as this."

"You don't need to worry about any of the heavy lifting." Balalaika assured. "I'll just have you become one of my advisors under my thumb."

"Uh?" Rock said uneasily. "Why me? Isn't there someone else capable for this?"

"You are more than capable for this situation. You've proven yourself before." Balalaika said. "People around these parts still haven't forgotten about the Bloodhound Maid Scenario a few months back. And even less could remember the part YOU played in it."

"Hmm. Right."

"You've managed to do what most would think was impossible Rock." Balalaika said. Her hand held Rock by the shoulder. "You have saved this city from a bigger mess than it already was back there. "

She paused to take a drag out of her cigar before continuing.

"You always garnered my curiosity Rock but now you have gotten my attention. Especially after seeing that you ARE capable to spill blood. And what good time that is. You'll need it. I could use someone to give me here a different perspective of things. Too many hawks could miss a snake in their midst, and right now I need a rat to help draw it out."

"A rat, huh? Nice choice of words Ms. Balalaika." Rock said sarcastically. "What would you have me do then?"

"Since you have the nose for digging in to these kinds of things, I want you to look for this enemy we haven't been able to track for weeks." Balalaika said. "You will have our resources at your disposal. We will not interfere with your work directly so you are free with how you act but we will keep a close eye on you. For both protection and to see that you keep in line."

"Don't you trust me, Ms. Balalaika?" Rock asked.

"I never trust anyone." Balalaika replied flatly.

"And my pay?"

"Ha! Roanapur has finally rubbed off on you, boy." Balalaika gave off an evil grin. "Your pay will be provided at twice your annual fee but only if you accomplish the task."

"Good enough." Rock leaned heavily on the bed. "I am kind of interested to see how this would end. So who are we up against?"

"An unknown enemy who calls himself, 'The Kagemusha'." Balalaika said. "He has himself a private army, the likes of which I have never seen before and his influence in this city is getting stronger. He is gaining ground fast."

"Kagemusha?" Rock said curiously. He scratched his head in slight confusion. "The Shadow Warrior?"

"Intriguing name, yes? Fits him quite well. No one has yet to see him in the flesh as of late. People around here treat him like _Babayaga_." Balalaika looked at him keenly. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No." Rock answered flatly. He scratched an itch under one of his bandages on the neck. "Nothing at all. An unknown enemy huh? I'm not sure about this hunch but I'm guessing that my episode with the pirates was a part of it huh?"

"As always, you hit the nail in the head there, Rock." Balalaika said. "They used that pirate to lead his ilk to one of our warehouses. They stole the goods and burned it up to the ground like the Munich Beer hall."

Balalaika bit hard on her cigar. Rock could see the fire burning in her eyes through all the smoke. She took a deep breath and massaged her temple with two fingers.

"The bastard even made a big show out of it too. He smiled in front of the camera as if it was a fucking sit-com." Balalaika spat. She looked into her watch before standing from her seat. "You'll see all that in the meeting we're having with the Triads later. We'll see if we could rub off this little spot before it stain. So I suggest you get ready now because we'll be leaving in 30 minutes. Don't expect me to wait."

"W-w-wait!" Rock called out but was replied to with the door shutting across the room.

"Fuck." Rock groaned.

* * *

The meeting took place near the city docks. A round table with two chairs waited for them. With their backs against the sea and a clear line of sight of who goes in and out, they were safe from any sinister plots and ambushes. There they were also safe and far beyond prying ears. The docks were also on neutral ground where the two rivals mob bosses could convene without any risk of interference.

Balalaika and her company did not wait that long for the clock to strike 8:00 when 3 identical black Chinese Triad cars stopped over by the parking lot. Multiple men exited their vehicles in uniformed precision and made a wide perimeter around the vehicles.

One could already guess the last man to exit the vehicle as the Head Man himself. As a Chinese Triad Boss, Chang fit the bill quite well as an imposing figure and did so in good style.

Apart from the black greatcoat and the white scarf around his neck, he had slick black hair complete with dark sunglasses all above a tidy black suit. His men wore the same black suit and shades combo minus the scarf and the greatcoat. The differences only amplified Chang's image.

"Good day folks. Hope I didn't keep you Buzzcuts waiting." Chang made a curt bow to each of the Russians as he greeted them. Chang took a second glance when he saw Rock. "Hmmm. Guess she got to you first, huh? Good luck with that I guess, kid."

Before Rock could think more on the thought and ask about what he meant, Balalaika spoke.

"I hired Mr. Okajima here to be one of my advisers and will be present throughout this meetings. As proven by past actions, he is more than capable of handling these circumstances and might do well with the information we will provide."

"I have no doubts about that." Chang blew out from his cigar before turning his gaze at Rock. "Back to your old habits for helping out the needy, Rock?"

"Guess so, sir." Rock replied indifferently.

"Hmmm. Right, anyway you mind telling me what the hell is going on here 'Laika?" Chang asked coolly. "Things are going to hell in this city. A bunch of upstarts are gaining territory and businesses are getting stagnant. All the while, people kept on spouting out some bullshit about this, 'Kagemusha' character."

"Guessing by how aggravated you are getting, one of your own was attacked recently, yes?" Balalaika asked.

"Subsequently, yes." Chang dug into his coat and took out a folder. He passed this over to Balalaika who read through its contents. "This week, one of my opium dens was shot up to hell. It fitted well with your memo. Unlike yours however, we didn't have the luxury of keeping cameras on the scene. These are only photos taken by our cleaner crews."

The photos showed corpses in the worst of states. Blood was spilled in copious amounts and were seen dripping through the floorboards. Signs of brutal executions were evident from the rope used to tie down their hands and wrists. No item - furniture or otherwise - were left unmolested.

Curiously enough, Balalaika saw that most of the corpses were shown to have died from blades and blunt objects rather than with bullets. There were even some who had their heads bashed through the walls and some got stuck on the ceilings in a slight comedic effect.

As she skimmed through one brutal picture to the next, Balalaika stopped for a while as she looked at one of the photos. A wide smile etched itself on her red lips before taking the time to show it to Chang. Rock vainly tried holding back a laugh when he saw a glimpse of it.

"This looks interesting." She said with visible amusement. "What's this?"

The photo showed large red lettered sign that read, 'Go Fuck Yerself, CHANG' scribbled in red.

"That's nothing of consequence." Chang answered sharply. "I take it as their way of making a statement."

"Is it now?" Balalaika said with a mocking smile. "Doesn't look like that to me. Is this something I should be wary of?"

"I have no shortage of enemies here, Fry-face. You know that as much as anyone." Chang spoke tall and coldly. "This just shows me that those folks are now in the same league as this Kagemusha of yours. I know so. They wrote it all over my establishment as shown in your hand."

Balalaika looked at the photo again before putting it back in the folder. She then closed the folder with a single hand.

"I don't buy it." She flatly said. "There's something here you're not telling me."

"Like what? That the guys who wrote that have a spelling error?" Chang said calmly as ever. "What are YOU not telling me?"

"That you might have a hand in this." Balalaika said nonchalantly.

Chang did not take kindly to this insult. He threw out his cigarette and towered above Balalaika with challenging eyes. Balalaika did not waver against the Chinaman and stood her own. Tension was reaching the boiling point between the two and their hands were slowly reaching towards their pockets.

Among the 4 Pillars no one was as ruthless as Balalaika and no one was as cunning as Chang. They were the only two gods who could face each other off as equals. They were the only Bosses who were capable of destroying the city should they ever come to a war.

This is no exaggeration. They have destroyed half the city the last time these two came to blows. By the time they did square off Mano-e-Mano, they shot themselves to pieces before finding the time to make an uneasy truce of peace. Roanapur lived to see another that day.

"If I may intrude?" Rock threw himself in between the two Pillars before history would repeat itself on that dock. "This isn't the time for any ego trip or is this some backstabbing power play. If you haven't noticed already there's someone out there hunting for our heads and we'd be doing them a big favor if we start our first meeting by up blowing off each other's heads on the pavement. Remember why we are here for and remember who the real enemy is. So lets do something reasonable and make our play before all this blows out of proportion. Agreed?"

The two gods paused and looked at Rock with blank expressions. Rock was expecting that they'd shoot him on the spot and vent their anger out on him. No one would ever dare to speak out to the Pillars. Their names alone were enough for the hardest of criminals to back down and cower.

None of that came to Rock's mind till later since he knew the stakes and the risks if he didn't. If he couldn't get these two to work together, then Roanapur will be doomed.

"Well," Balalaika said in amazement. The fire in her eyes slowly died out. "It seems like we have gotten a little ahead of us here Chang. The man is right. Our real enemy is out there so I'll try to look passed _this_."

"So we had. Let's get back right onto business now shall we?" Chang said. Under the cover of his dark shades, Chang kept his eye on Rock and tried reading just what kind of man he has become.

 _I might be facing a new rival here. This city's finally done his work on him._

Balalaika simply chuckled. She opened the book again and continued turning the pages.

"Hmmm… Anyway," Chang continued. "There were no survivors. These bastards were good. They killed everyone indiscriminately, whether they were our guys or not. I've lost a lot of my best customers on that attack."

"Did you get any of them?"

"I doubt it. We didn't find a singe trace of any of them anywhere. Like ghosts." Almost made it look like we just shot at ourselves." Chang slipped down his shades and showed Balalaika his grave eyes. "You mind filling me in then on what shit storm I got myself involved in and what this fucking, 'Kagemusha' is?"

"As it is to us, he is a mystery as well. I have nothing on the guy except for rumors, sightings and dead ends." Balalaika took out a picture and showed Chang. "This is the only solid proof I have that he is real."

It was a modified photo from the video of the Warehouse Attack. Instead of it showing the entire room ablaze with the Kagemusha, it was zoomed in up close and only showed the person's face. The photo was of low quality and the character was masked but its dark, dead eyes were visible.

"This isn't really giving me much to work on." Chang gave the photo another look and gave Balalaika a look of uncertainty. "Are you even sure that this is him?"

"My gut tells me, yes." Balalaika took another item from her pockets and gave it to Chang. The card read, 'I am the Kagemusha.'

"So," Chang flicked open his lighter and lit himself up a cigarette. "That's what we're dealing with. So," He blew himself a smoke. "What say our first move be?"

With a flick of his hand, the lighter closed shut.

* * *

When the meeting was over and everybody was packing up, Rock went over to Chang.

"Mr. Chang." Rock called over to Chang and his posse.

"Rokuro Okajima, as I live and breath." Chang turned to Rock. "I heard that you got into a nasty sword fight recently as your bandages prove. I have to admit though, I wasn't expecting the wounds to be so minor."

"Minor?" Rock said, taken aback. "I have morphine leaking out of my ears."

"That said," Chang waved off his hand impatiently. "You have a lot more in you than I might expect. Who knew you'd be the swordsman type. You've also earned a little bit of my respect at that, boy. I'd like to hear more about that amazing story later but right now, I have to split."

"Actually Mr. Chang, that is why I'm coming to you right now actually." Rock managed to bark out before Chang closed the door of his car.

Chang stopped in his tracks for a while but continued and closed the door behind him. Rock thought that that was the end of it and walked away. He didn't get far before the car windows rolled down with Chang waiting on the other end.

"Go on."

"I'd like it if you'd…uhm help me out with some training." Rock said nervously. "You know some people who could help me with this right?"

"Why not ask Balalaika's cronies to help you out with this? They'd me more than capable. Being ex-Spetsnaz and all."

"I don't think they could help me out with this, sir. The style I'm going for is a little bit out-of-date. Old school if you know what I mean. And I know they can't provide me with that knowledge."

Chang pondered in silence for a moment before turning his gaze at Rock.

"I might have someone in mind." He said. "Skilled, disciplined and ruthless indeed. The style is a little bit different though but I think you could manage."

"If it would help me from being road kill at a first glance," Rock said eagerly. "I'm totally up for it. So who is it?"

"Okay then." Chang snickered under his breath. He reached into his pockets and gave Rock a card. "Everything you'll need is in here. You'll have to pay her yourself though. She's not cheap."

With that Rock waved goodbye as the black car left the docks. He went back towards the Russians and entered one of their cars with Balalaika. Balalaika was busy going through the notes and conversing with Boris about their plots. Rock was left to his own thoughts and looked outside the window.

He then realized that Chang didn't mention who his teacher was. Digging into his pockets, he took out the card that he gave him. His eyes grew wide as he read on. A bead of sweat fell down his brow. The pain from his scars began to prick. His hand shook and dropped the card to his lap.

Balalaika took notice of Rock's distress. She touched his shoulder and gave him a small nudge.

"Rock" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

Rock's eyes were glued to his hand that once held the card that was on his lap. His lips simply mouthed the words that showed his dread.

"Shenhua."


	7. Negotiation

A car parked itself just outside a noisy pub just across the street. The streets were dark and dimly lit by the faint flickering lamps. All was quiet save for the passing cars and a pub with music echoing throughout the empty block. Inside, one could clearly see a party of drunken patrons chugging down cheap bear and dancing to music at full blast.

Rath rolled down its tinted windows and drew the last few puffs of his cigar before stepping out of the car. He walked towards the establishment with a slight limp on his step and a briefcase on the other. He barely had a good look at the time on his wrist before having to stop abruptly and jump back for a second as a car came rushing passed him.

Flipping off the driver as it sped away, Rath went on his way. Arriving in front of entrance he took a moment to pat off the usual dust on his suit. Afterwards, he crackling his joints to his relief and finished off by wiping his sunglasses clean. He finishes off by combing back his hair and taking a long huff from his damp handkerchief before entering the pub with a bell announcing his arrival.

The pub had an Irish feel to it. A folk band played by the corner and filled the establishment with an upbeat tune. To Rath's amusement, they even had a man playing bagpipes and an accordion. The patrons were all nearly drunk off their kegs with a pile of tankards and bottles lying about while they drunk on. Some were playing cards, others were arm wrestling and the rest were keen on singing their songs with a very annoying off key execution.

Rath treaded through the throngs of drunken men with skill and without consequence, save for some splatters of beer on his shoes. He did not pay heed to the bumps and stomps received from the patrons. They are all drunk and eternally stupid. Rath was a reasonable man when needed and his reason for being there dutifully requires it.

Taking another sniff from his handkerchief, Rath waited on the bar. It didn't take long before a young bartender appeared in front of him cleaning an empty tankard.

"Welcome to McGinty's," The bartender greeted with a jovial tune. "What can I get for you, sir?"

"Two things. To be exact." Rath turned to him. A pang of fear etched itself in the young bartender's face. The boy was clever enough to hide it but the slow appearance of Rath's grim smile did not help at all. "One. Whiskey. Leave the bottle will you? Two. The man in charge of this (hem) Ruckus."

"Uhm. Are…are they disturbing you sir?" The boy asked timidly. "'Fraid I can't do anything about that now."

"Oh no. Not at all." Rath replied coolly. "I ask only because I have…business. Things to settle with him."

"Oh is that right?" A man cut in from the side. He leaned himself over to the bar. "Well. Here I am. What business you got with me?"

Looking to his side, Rath came face to face with a man whom he was clearly expecting. As good as that all was, that was something Rath was not very familiar with in his many years of experience dealing with scum like this man. The point being, the man was an exact match to the photo he had on his files.

The man had the face akin to Brad Pitt and Kurt Cobain's love child but whiter and redder. He had long orange hair that reached his neck, a square jaw, dark blue eyes and a short fuzz of facial hair. A charismatic air emits itself from him and could lure any girl to bed with him.

He was an epitome of a bad boy with the stench of rum escaping his lips after every breath with a worn out jacket and an unkempt shirt. His teeth, though not as yellow and crooked as Rath's, were missing a few members and were replaced by metal fillings. As intimidating as other people perceive it, Rath just thinks it's a little bit too passé to look cool.

"Oi." The man tapped Rath on the shoulder. "Ye still there, Bono? You askin' me somethin' or what?"

"You are…Collins?" Rath took a sniff from his handkerchief. "Rupert Collins."

"Aye." The man said before taking another swig from his keg. "That be me. Friends name me by Dredge though. What's it to you? An what's with that smirk on your face?"

"Nothing of consequence." Rath replied. "Just that your reputation precedes you."

"Tell me something I don't know," Dredge said with an air of sarcasm. "but if the time I'll be investing here will be spent on nothing more but trivialities then I'd prefer getting back to my party then. But before I do, might I ask who the bloody hell you are and why'd you think of waltzing in here?"

"Peregrine Rath." Rath replied before drinking his whiskey with a gulp. "But call me Rath. I represent a certain organization tha-"

"Rath is it?" Dredge cut in. "Funny name you got there, Perry. Is that meant to be threatening? Cuz as ugly as you are frightening, you are anything but."

"I am not here to threaten. Or be called like that." Rath sighed. "So if you would please. I am here to offer a job."

"A job?" Dredge scoffed. "Do we look like the kind of folks who needs one, Perry?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact." Rath replied coolly. "And please. Don't call me that. I didn't choose the name. But was the best fit."

"Whatever you say, Perry." The man waved off impatiently. "If you do need some grunts for your grinders go look for a fucking Job Add. I could suggest a few bums for you if you don't want to trouble your pencil-pushing hands. They're lying wasted right outside even as we speak, hahaha!"

"True." Rath said coolly without a hint of taking insult. "I am in need of filthy drunks. With more teeth than brain cells. Heard that this was the place for the best. Cant find a better sloshed Mick mob anywhere else."

"Wanna know something Perry?" Dredge said gravely. His voice was raising after every word. "I don't think I like you. And you know something else? I think someone should show you how we treat bastards who think they're mightier than thou to us!"

The entire pub fell ominously silent as Dredge spoke those words. The musicians stopped on a flat note and did not play another note. The patrons themselves had stopped with their drinking and merrymaking. Most of the people there already expected what will happen next and waited anxiously for the Dredge to prove his reputation as a fighter to prove true.

Slamming his tankard on the table, Dredge grabbed Rath by the collar with his two hands. With amazing strength, he lifted Rath up and pulled close that the latter could almost gag at the stench of beer coming from him up close.

"You got any fuckin' clue who the people in this here pub is, Perry?" He said for all to hear. All turned to hear what their boss had to say, "We be members of the IRA. Active fighters and veterans fighting for a better cause. The Elites. Wrecking houses and buildings from Tories and Yanks alike since the 70's. The Best in our game and boy do we know how to play it!"

The crowd cheered in unison with their fists raised to the air.

"With that all in mind," Dredge asked. "Still think we're just another sloshed Mick Mob? Eh, Perry?"

"You know." Rath reminded. "You're gonna regret it if you keep pushing me around with that name."

Without warning, Dredge punched him straight in the face. It hit Rath in the mouth and bobbed him lick a bobble head due to the impact. Blood trickled down his mouth and made him spit out a busted tooth. What Rath felt about this however was a mystery, as it lay hidden behind his shades.

"I don't think our friend here heard us right." Dredge called out. "Do you still think we are just another sloshed Mick Mob?"

"Oh, not at all. In fact. You had me all wrong." Rath responded in a low monotone. Even as he was being hit like a piñata by a brute like Dredge, Rath took a moment to wipe off the blood from his mouth with his handkerchief before finishing it off with a long sniff. "You are not just A sloshed Mick Mob. But THE sloshed Mick mob. Biggest of the city by my reckoning. Coming from me, that's saying something. "

Dredge furiously bawled and raised a clenched fist. He threw another punch at Rath but to the surprise of the onlookers, Rath caught it mid way. Even more unexpected was that he twisted Dredge's arm and slammed his face on the counter. The force of the attack knocked over the contents of the table over. Some of the glasses shattered over the floor while Rath's whiskey from his bottle spilled itself all over Dredge.

The patrons were at an uproar. Weapons were unsheathed and were pointed at intruder. Blades gleamed in the light, firearms were primed, and fists were clenched and ready to jump into the fray.

Rath managed to stem the tide by twisting their boss's arm and letting them hear his pain. He gave it to them as a sign that meant, 'Anything stupid, it's your boss's ass.' As drunk as the men were, they were smart enough to catch the message.

"Especially one with a specific… _Profession_ that I have need of _._ " Rath said malevolently. "Care to listen? Or lose an arm?"

"S-Sure. Ack." Dredge managed to spit out.

Rath immediately released Dredge from his hold. The man scurried a foot away, back in the safety of his goons while caressing his sore arm. His men immediately made a jump at the vulnerable man but Dredge cut in before they could claw a hair off of him.

"Hands off of him." Dredge said. "I want to hear what Perry here wants to say."

With a moment's hesitation, the men released Rath and pushed him to the side. Their eyes were still gleaming with murder and their hands still clenched on their weapons.

"Good to see that you are keen to listen." Rath combed back his hair. "On to business then?"

"Looks like it." Dredge didn't take his eye off of him for even a moment. "What do you need from us now? As I said, we ain't looking for a job."

"And why is that?"

"Cuz we already got one." Dredge said proudly. "We're in a contract with Mr. Muldoon, an important backer and a generous supporter for our cause. He's a good friend and has been helping us for years. We're celebrating right now cuz of the successful heists we've passed for em earlier. We owe him much for his support and protection."

"Heist huh?" Rath replied. Unimpressed and not amused. "Protection rackets. Gambling payoffs. Thefts. Trafficking. Since when do you settle for pennies? Thought you could work for better. With your reputation and all."

"Yeah. True." Dredge said uneasily. "Gotta admit that things are going slow for us. But all's fair and done once the heat dies down. The last one we did send off the rocker out of them Tories. They never knew what hit them till they did."

"That was months ago." Rath casually lit himself a smoke and blew a few rings while he spoke. "Feds probably forgot you guys exist by now. Work with us and we wont let that talent go to waste. Or in this case, the toilet."

"Alright enough!" Dredge slammed his fist on the counter. "I get what you're going for and I want you to shut the fuck up. Now look here, bub. I don't know how you white collar yuppies work with backstabbing deals but us here in the gutters have a thing called loyalty and respect. That's the only thing worth something down here. That and money. Heh! Everyone could use a little money. Aint that right boys?!"

"HEAR! HEAR! WE DRINK TO THAT!" The sea of redheads cheered and splashed their booze as they raised their tankards high.

Amidst the cheering crowds, a sound of clapping slowly killed the festive mood. An awkward silence then dropped in and all eyes looked towards the man clapping the same slow monotonous beat. A wide grin etched itself on Rath's lips.

"A…marvelous speech, Mr. Collins." Rath said with a hint of sarcasm on his tone. "So passionate. So moving. I am…amazed. Amazed that you lot would believe that, bullshit."

Rath paused for a moment to look into his watch. He gave off a chuckle before digging into his pockets and lit himself another smoke.

"Now tell me, Mr. Collins…and friends." Rath asked. The lighter on his hand still lit its red tongue. "This…code you speak of. Loyalty. Respect. Money. Do you gain and owe all this to your friend? This Mr. Muldoon?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out, mate." Dredge replied. "But if you need a clear answer if you're so thick then, yeah. He is. Can I bother you to ask why?"

"Because, Mr. Collins." Rath looked into his watch again and counted the passing seconds. "You are about to lose two of those things in…3…2…1."

An explosion erupted from afar and shook the pub from its very foundation. Some of the men fell to the floor in surprise and most probably due to their drunken stupor. The men rushed outside to see what the commotion was. There they witnessed smoke rising to the sky and bathing it with crimson as embers and flames danced about.

"A buildin's burning boss!" One of the men shouted. "Looks like it was just 9 blocks down!"

"What?" A look of terror was on Dredge's face. He turned to Rath with gritted teeth. "The fuck did you do?"

"Blew up a building. Duh." Rath said indifferently. "Thought you lots weren't thick. But to be more specific. That is – and was – where Mr. Muldoon was having dinner. With his mistress and kid last I heard."

"I'm curious to know." Rath watched in amusement at the muddle of reactions the men were having on the news. "Now you've lost Respect and the Money from the late Mr. Muldoon. Along with your protection and security. Just how far will your Loyalties go now? My offer still stands. As was before. We are a respectable organization. So far are very successful with our…endeavors. You'll be paid and more. Respect that you deserve will be given. With tasks that wont waste your talents away. What say you now? The choice is yours."

"You Bastard!" Dredge cursed as he approached the smiling man. "You think we're gonna turn flags as easy as that. You've got no fucking idea who you're messing with, Perry! Well you thought wrong coming to our pub alone!"

In a flash, Dredge unsheathed his pistol and pointed it right at Rath's face. Before he could pull the trigger, Rath reached out and held onto the barrel. He did it so fast that Dredge didn't even notice the gun switching hands and was now pointing at him.

"What did I just say about calling me by that name?" Rath sighed with a bored expression. His shades tilted by the side and revealed only to the already pissing Dredge just what kind of man he was dealing with. "And another thing. YOU thought wrong."

With a lit cigarette in hand, Rath tossed it at Dredge and set him on fire. The whiskey that stained him earlier had done its job well. It lit the ginger like a fucking torch and left him screaming as he rolled over the ground vainly smothering the flames. With all the spilt booze on the floor, it only fed the flames stronger.

"No boss. No protection. No security and no more money coming in." Rath said to the audience amidst the screams, the ruckus and the crackling of flames. Rath had a hard time raising his voice with all the noise. "You all are…I said you all… You are dead men walking now as it is. And…uhhh…fuck this. But not as dead as THIS man will be."

Rath leniently ended Dredge's agony by shooting him till the gun ran empty. By then the man had finally stopped moving and fell still. Of course Rath didn't do this out of mercy or of spite, he just hated the noise he was making. It was getting in the way of his usual train of thought.

"Now that's over with." Rath tossed the empty gun over the counter. "Back to business. Be dead meat like your friend here. And that's not just coming from me. But from everyone else in this town. Or Follow me out that door. I'll get you acquainted with your new jobs. The rewards will be worth the risks. And your talents will not be wasted. The choice is yours."

While the men confided their thoughts amongst themselves Rath stood up and made his way to the door. Arriving in the center of the pub, Rath topped for a moment and sheepishly came back to the counter to pick up his loitering briefcase.

"Almost forgot my kit. I wouldn't want to leave this here now." Rath smiled at the bartender. "Oh, for your troubles."

He tossed a large wad of cash at the bartender before making his way out the door at the ring of a bell. The door behind him didn't even come close to slamming shut when the bell began ringing continuously and a rush of footsteps tapped along the empty streets.

Rath paid it no heed as he walked across the street. He kept his face looking forward onto the fleet of cars that awaited him ahead. Only when he opened the door of his own car did he finally look at what the commotion was behind him.

To his contentment, every man inside the pub stood outside the old McGinty's Building and waited in order on the opposite street. They had sincere looks and the attitude of longing and wishing to do more with their lives. The men standing on that street had the look that says that they are ready to throw their lots with Rath and the organization he serves.

"Well then boys," Rath called to them as he took another sniff from his handkerchief. "Let's get started then. Shall we?"

* * *

At the same moment, in the burning building 9 blocks away…

From the top floor of the same building, a lone figure stood in front of a large window. Its mask was held on his left. Fresh blood dripped from the sword on its right.

Corpses of different shapes and sizes scattered about. Blood still seeped from their flesh as they were mercilessly butchered with efficiency. Men, women, children, innocent or guilty it did not matter anymore. They were in the way of the grand design.

Even as the smoke began rising and the trickles of flame were crawling close, the Kagemusha paid it no heed. Quietly it contemplated as his blank eyes stood vigil over the dark moonlit city. The silent meditation was cut short when the Wraiths entered the room. They had to close the door shut behind them quickly since the force of the flames were billowing fast from the halls outside.

"Everything's taken cared off then?" The Kagemusha said as it put on its mask. "And the others?"

The Wraith's simply nodded. One slid its finger under its throat in reply to the second question.

"Good." The Kagemusha turned to the other Wraiths by the window. "Prepare for our exit."

One of the Wraiths tapped the Kagemusha on the shoulder and pointed towards the window. It was giving them a heads up on the incoming cars driving hastily to their position.

"I know." The Kagemusha replied and began giving orders. "They've acted faster than anticipated. That's Chang for you. Lets do this quick. You two with the rifles, hold those cars back while they set up."

With a nod in unison, the Wraiths hopped to their tasks. They prepared a pair of harnesses and secured it to the posts in front of the large window while arming 2 large harpoon guns. The others carried a large table and threw it out of the window.

At the same time, the other two Wraiths with the rifles took positions on the other room where there was a clear vantage point of the incoming cars. They fired at them with one rifleman at a time. The other sniper only fired when the other ran dry and was reloading. That way, they could provide continuous fire onto the enemy.

They successfully stopped the fleet of car's advance by 2 blocks away. The men disembarked and immediately took cover behind their vehicles while the snipers continued to pin them down.

As soon as the table smashed on the pavement 3 stories down, harpoons were launched at the building next to theirs. A Wraith gave them a heads up that they are clear to go. The Kagemusha whistled that signaled all his men that it was time to go.

The 2 snipers held back while the others moved. Their task of holding the enemy back was much needed since the enemy had begun moving close and was just a block away.

The group began rappelling down to the opposite building two at the time at a steady pace as not to break the ropes. The Kagemusha stood among the last. It watched as the Wraiths disappeared into the shadows down the building they've landed on.

"Rook, was it?" The Kagemusha turned to the Wraith behind it.

The Wraith replied with the ever so silent nod.

"I have a task for you."

The Wraith stood straight in attention and gave a curt nod.

Rook was one of the larger Wraiths in the Kagemusha's service. Like all Wraith's each were unique with its own style of armor and weapons. No two Wraiths are ever the same most of the time. Men of Rook's stature are usually equipped with layers of Kevlar and plated metal.

In Rook's case he was a true walking castle, just like his namesake. He was a tank that could repel slugs while flexible enough to walk and move about normally. Sight however is limited because of his steel helmet with only narrow slits for eyes but apart from that, he was bullet proof. With the added upgrades he customized on himself he was also fireproof.

This particular Wraith was armed with a modified flamethrower with gas tanks strapped to his back and the nozzles were attached to the forearms right above the wrist. There was a revolving mechanism attached to the forearm that discharges different styles of fire-based projectiles. Rook was the one mainly responsible for starting the fire that was now consuming the entire establishment.

"I want the Triad and anyone else to have all their eyes pointed at you." The Kagemusha said. "Finish what we started here. Go wild and distract them from looking anywhere else. Distract them while we make our escape. This is your time, Rook."

The Kagemusha whistled to the last two Wraiths who were sniping from the other room to start their descent. Their enemies had already made it to their street and were closing in fast. The sounds of other sirens were approaching. By the looks of it, they were fire engines.

"They will expect one of us to be in the wreckage." The Kagemusha said to the Wraith as he fixed his harness. "Take as many of them with you before you do. Good luck."

With that said, the Kagemusha left. The Wraith known as Rook gave off a salute to his master. Left behind to die and to fend off for himself in the blazing inferno around him. Amidst the flying embers, the billowing smoke and the heat that is close to rivaling hell.

With a nod to the men disappearing in the shadows below, Rook closed the hatch of his helmet, tweaked the gas pumping from his tanks and prepared to face his enemies. He was ready to face his death with open arms.

With a roar of defiance amidst the burning wreckage around him, Rook threw himself at the incoming Triads.

* * *

A/N: Expect an action pact continuation for the next chapter so stay tuned. Things will get really heated up in the coming fight with some special characters popping out while at the same time see how you're favorites would face off against my Wraiths. I'm getting excited enough as it is.

And as always only the Wraiths and the OC's are mine by creation. The rest belongs to the creators of Black Lagoon.

Review on the comments below and let me know what you all think of the unexpected development as well as questions or suggestions you might have and I will see it to reply to all of them. Deadi Out.


	8. Rook

Back in the early days just after the war in Vietnam, Roanapur was a small port town where prostitutes and deserters come together. Even back then the town was already in anarchy with the arrival of various criminals looking for sanctuary. One of the common local gathering places in the center of the city was a small shop called the Dang Chakrii, which means Red King in Thai. They earned a good living selling cheap noodles and tea, along with many others just like it.

The Dang Chakrii managed to survive from the unwarranted economy of an anarchic government by opening its doors to the underworld of crime. The various powers made the Dang Chakrii into one of their many storehouses for their contraband and one of the first Speak Easies of the town. These earned the owners a lot of money and avoid poverty that ate so much of the already dying town. It also gave them some decent form if protection from rampant robbers of the area.

As the years went by, the town grew into a bustling city. Soon more and more upstart gangs arrived in its shores and took some piece of the action. Wars were frequent, shops changed hands more than once and business grew troublesome and near impossible.

The Dang Chakrii avoided getting in the crossfire by making its claim as neutral territory. Opening its doors to all sides in its service while earning the respect of their wealthy and powerful patrons whom they targeted for protection. And so they remained untouched in the years. The bosses even hold their own Geneva Conventions under its roof.

The Dang Chakrii of the finest cuisine, a gem of history, the crown jewel of Roanapur, the Palace of lights and the Neutral Meeting Hall. And so it was a few minutes ago. The towering citadel of decadence had finally run out on its luck. Now it became a blazing inferno with corpses at its wake with a furious battle ensuing beneath its shadow.

"Well, that's not what you see every day." Chang whistled in amazement as he and his men saw the most peculiar of sights.

The crown jewel of Roanapur was a smoking ruin with fire blazing through the wreckage. That was not even the most shocking sight because in the 3rd floor by the veranda was a large armored man with gas tanks strapped to his back with his face hidden behind a wicked mask. Amidst all that, flames streamed from his hands and his mouth and made a satire of a bright crucifix.

"Looks like the information proved true, Dai Lo" A subordinate, Lo said. "But I am afraid that we are too late now."

"Yeah. And I really liked this place too. But we can't dwell on that now." Chang replied. He then pointed to their enemy on the window. "Flush him out of there and bring him to me. I have a few questions to ask him. In pieces if you have to."

"Yes, Dai Lo!" The men said in unison before shooting at the Wraith with their sub-machine guns and pistols.

But before any slug could hit its mark, the Wraith disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The cloud then busted out of the window and wrecked a parked car to cushion its fall. A silhouette of a man emerged from the wreckage and spewed more smoke at them. The fog covered a third of the plaza and some of Chang's men.

"He's in the smoke!"

"No shit genius"

"Can't see shit here."

"Geezus! This stuff stinks."

"This…this is gas!"

"Ruuuuun! Get out of he-"

A loud snap echoed from the corner then a flash lit up from the dark. A veil of flames gushed out and consumed the crawling fog and burning the men trapped inside it. The vapor of the gas was very potent that the flames caught on to the men who had so much as a nibble from it.

The gas did not explode to anything akin to a Hollywood action movie. The flames instead burnt itself away into nothingness. In its wake it left behind ash, charred meat and moaning men. The only thing left standing on that large singed spot was the Wraith with steam coming out of him.

The Wraith named Rook paused for a breath before letting out a roar and charged at the stunned mobsters while blasting out torrents of flame. The Gangsters shot at it but missed most of the time due the Wraith using the flames as a flowing cape. It wore it as a cape as it moved and maid it hard for the Gangsters to get a clear shot.

The bullets themselves did nothing to hinder it. The bullets bounced off its thick armor while the Wraith kept its pace. It ran while discharging more flames to those who came close while shooting out grenades to those who were too far from its reach.

"So that's a Wraith, huh?" Chang mumbled to himself while watching the unfolding chaos. "Seems like that old Scar-face wasn't exaggerating."

Chang cracked his back in place and stepped out of his car. The moment he closed the door behind him, the Triad gangsters looked at him in alarm.

"Dai Lo," One of the men asked in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"Taking control of our dire situation." Chang replied. "I can't have every man under my payroll die off on me tonight. I'm gonna show this Kagemusha just what the Triad is made of starting with this Wraith right here. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Chang took out one of his pistols and aimed it at the rampaging Wraith.

"-I'd like to trade some with him. From one professional to another."

With a well-placed shot, Chang succeeded with hitting the burning golem in the side of the head. It didn't penetrate the armor but strong enough to make the Wraith stumble back. Some of the fire on him dispersed. After a moment's pause, the Wraith slowly turned its head towards Chang and fumed a thunderous growl while spewing out more flames on itself in anger.

"Glad that got your attention." Chang called out to the Wraith. He paused for a moment to light his cigarette on one of the burning debris. "I'm just here to say, I'm a big fan of your work and indeed the reputation you have does precede you. However. After seeing up close what you are capable off, I have to say I am slightly disappointed. Slightly."

Chang paused again to blow out a smoke and took out his other gun.

"Then again, you had nothing but amateurs to contend with. So how about we go straight to the boss fight so you could show me what you really are capable off. What do you say?"

The only reply he received from the Wraith was a sideways tilt of the head. This usually signifies confusion, which he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rook looked at the newcomer with curious interest. He watched as the man barked orders at the other Triad men to back away and give the two of them some room.. Only then did he realize that this man was the Triad Boss himself and he was facing him off for a duel. Rook scoffed. What could one man do when so many have tried before with better odds and failed?

His Master had said to take many of them with him before he died. Already, he had taken many and had room for more than one. But did that include the Triad Boss himself?

Boss Chang wasn't the target. The Master might have plans for this one. Rook shook his head and gave it no more thought. If Chang was to die, he will die. He had chosen his fate the moment he got in this Wraith's way. He will humor this man and agree to the challenge. May his Master forgive him in the afterlife for any mistake he had done todat.

The flames on his cape slowly withered away. Rook will give this man that much of a handicap just to even the playing field. It was instinctive for him to have a challenging fight. With a nod, the Wraith let off a thick cloud of gas and sent it straight at Chang.

Expecting what was going happen next, Chang countered it by throwing his lit lighter into the approaching cloud. A veil of flames appeared and ate away at the cloud. But before the rest burned away, a grenade shell came flying through the wall of flame at Chang. Chang reacted quickly and dodged it but not without a loss. The shell instead hit his car and set it aflame.

"Ok. That was unexpected." Chang adjusted his sunglasses. "And now I'm mad."

Chang barely had time to dodge the Wraith after saying that. His skin burned just by being that close to the burning brute as it ran passed. As the Wraith turned and blasted him with fire, Chang dodged again by rolling under it. But not before shooting at it point blank at the joints of its legs.

Rook felt his legs fail him and fell on his knees all of the sudden. Blood poured out to the ground. He could only guess that those were his and cursed when he realized that his limbs were out of commission. His fight was far from over however; he could feel his enemy standing behind him and he still had another card left to play.

By the time Chang got up after his impressive display of agility, the Wraith had emitted another cloud of gas that covered everything around him. Chang managed to cover himself with this trench coat but it was still too late. He had nowhere to run and even if he did, the flames would still catch him.

"Dai Lo Chang!" His men called out helplessly. They dare not shoot into the large cloud and risk hitting Boss Chang or setting off the gas.

The only thing Chang could see was the silhouette of the Wraith in front of him. It slowly stood just a few meters in front of him while still spewing out the foul smelling gas. Chang already knew what was going to happen next. The Wraith snapped its fingers and burned the world around them asunder.

"DAI LO!"

The Triad Gangsters watched in horror as the flames consumed their beloved Boss. By the time the flames dissolved like the last time, only the Wraith was left standing and a black mound for Boss Chang around a black scorched ground.

They stood dumbfounded in disbelief. Denying that all of what they saw was real. Some fell on their knees and wept. Others dropped their guns out of shock. They fumed with anger. Their hands shook in rage. With a howl, the Gangsters furiously shot the Wraith en masse with everything they got. Regardless whether they were making any damage on the fumbling behemoth, they did not care and kept shooting.

Rook's shattered knees prevented him from moving and escaping from the hail of lead. Not that it mattered anyway. The bullets punched him but never dug in that deep and simply bounced off or falling harmlessly to the ground. Rook was also made from sterner stuff so the slugs didn't make him stagger that much. Most of all, the bullets did not stop him from making a counterattack. He still has his orders.

Rook turned the cylinders on his wrist and shot grenade shells at the scattered gangsters. With his other hand, he blasted fire like water from the fire hose. The area of effect might have lessened but it was compensated by its large range. Many more gangsters burned and died by his hand.

Amidst the chaos, Rook did not notice the mound next to him shifting. By the time he saw what had arisen, it was too late. Chang rose from the ashes with his trench coat smoking embers on one hand and a pistol on the other. His clothes were coated black with ash while his skin was partly glazed with burns.

"Leather's fireproof." Chang said in equal surprise. "Who knew?"

Rook could only look at the man in astonishment. He was too stunned to react at the sudden development. He didn't even realize that the gunfire had been silenced because the Triad Gangsters had the same reaction. This gave Chang enough time to shoot the Wraith straight in the eye.

The bullet shattered Rook's goggles and blew up his eye. Everything around him turned red to the point that it was all he saw. He felt himself spinning and falling to his knees. But something was wrong. The gunfire had ceased and he could no longer hear the roar of the flames even as he squeezed tight on the trigger.

Instead, he could feel his body temperature rising. He could hear a hissing noise from his tanks as his gas leaked and a small glimpse of a whip going haywire on his sides. Blood and fuel poured itself all over him and the pavement. Rook soon fell on his knees with his hands fallen dead on his sides and his head pointed upwards to the sky.

Chang sighed heavily and leaned forward to catch his breath. It was finally over. The beast as defeated but not dead. Chang was glad that the Wraith wasn't despite the trouble it had caused him that evening. There were questions he would like to ask him butafter seeing the brute's performance tonight, Chang was not sure if the man could even speak. Nonetheless, it was better than nothng. He was also very much surprised to see the man still twitching even after a gunshot wound to the head. He had read up on people surviving through worse but this was the first time he saw one first hand.

"You...are one fine piece of work." Chang panted as he slowly approached the fallen Wraith. "I havent gone through that...kind of bout since Balalaika in 1993. Though...I don't want to keep your hopes up. She did a bigger number on me...than you did. Now. I want you… to-"

His words were cut short when the Wraith tilted its head back down. Chang instinctively jumped back and shielded himself with his coat just as the Wraith hurled out a stream of fire from its mouth. The force of the attack threw him off to the ground. His gun slipped from his fingers.

"Fuck." Chang groaned in frustration.

 _I knew I should have taken the Hollow Point Rounds._ Chang berated himself. _That would've blown his top off like a soda can. How much more does this guy have in him?_

To Chang's relief, the barrage did not take that long.

The flames had licked the stray gas that covered the fire breathing Wraith. It caught on fire just as fast as it burned and consumed the Wraith. It led its way to his gas tanks and into his mouth. The gas tanks blew up and the flames burnt up Rook from the inside and cooked his organs to ash inside the very armor that was meant to protect him. Flames erupted from the gaps, the bullet holes and the eye sockets of Rooks armor. When the last tongues of the fire died away, the hollow husk of the Wraith fell dead on its back.

XXXXXXXXXX

To the astonishment of the doctors who did an autopsy on the corpse later on, the flames had destroyed the bomb that was curiously attached to the heart. The fire had melted the bomb before the heart gave way in a span of a second. It had prevented the Wraith from exploding and gave the Triad something to work with.

What the corpse had provided was a kept secret between Chang and his inner circle of the Triad alone. Anyone else beyond that circle was silenced. That included the doctors who made the discovery.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the battle well and done with victory at his side, Chang allowed himself to fall flat in the ground.

"Dai Lo!" the men said in alarm.

"Dont pop a vein boys." Chang waved off impatiently. "I'm just not as young as I used to be. Just dead tired after being out here in the playing field. You kids sure have it rough here."

"We have you to thank for that Dai Lo." the men bowed.

"Oh don't give me all the credit for this Biu. This was all thanks to that anonymous phone caller who gave us this information." Chang paused to light himself a smoke. "It seems like we have an ally out there. I don't like it."

"Why is that, Dai Lo?"

"With what I learned with dealing with people here Biu, is that no one ever does things out of the kindness of good will."

A car drove into the plaza and screeched its wheels to a stop. A Triad gangster ran in haste to the scene.

"Dai Lo!" the gangster said. "Oh, are you alright sir?"

"No, kid." Chang replied. "No I'm not. Report."

"Oh uh, we have just received a message sir. It was from Shenhua and her posse."

"Is that right? I was beginning to wonder where she dropped off. Could have used her help in this one. Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital sir right now sir. She said that she had intercepted the Kagemusha while they were retreating."

The gangsters fell silent. They looked at their boss and awaited for his next command.

"Call us an ambulance." Chang said nonchalantly. "The boys and I are going be needing some patching up. Send us over to whatever hospital Shenhua and her gang is. And make it snappy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish off my smoke before I get up."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How long have they've been at it?" Balalaika asked her right hand man, Boris as they walked down the dim lit halls of their building's lower levels.

Faint sounds of torture echoed in the empty halls. Blunt tools hitting objects, the buzzing of electricity and the groans and screaming were heard as Balalaika and Boris approached a metal steel door ahead of them.

"Not that long _Kapitan."_ Boris hesitated. "If I may speak freely Ma'am, is all this necessary?"

"Yes _Sargent_." Balalaika replied. "Like any soldier under our command, they must be first be broken before they are made."

"But he is no soldier, _Kapitan_."

Balalaika stopped on her tracks in front of the door. She turned to Boris with a serious glare.

"No, he is not." Balalaika answered. "But he is still under my command and he has done treason behind my back. If the situation would allow me, I would have executed him on the spot but then I'd lose on two fronts. He is too valuable to waste away and I have grown a tad fond of him, yes. But that does not excuse him from any punishment. He reaps what he sows, _Sargent_. Unless of course, you have something else in mind. I am open for any suggestion you have on the matter."

"None, _Kapitan_." Boris said sincerely. "There is truth on your words. I should not have imposed."

"Oh it's all right, _Sargent._ " Balalaika replied. "I can never deny you with anything. Let us continue then?"

Boris nodded and went ahead and slid the metal door open for the Russian Mob Boss. Inside was a large green tiled room with a long array of mirrors above a counter with stained sinks and an empty bathtub on the corner. In the center of the room, under spinning ceiling fan, was a man who was tied to the chair. Next to him was an elderly man in his mid 70's with a white mess of used to be blonde-hair, an ever so bright smile chiseled on his face, and a pair of scissors gleaming in crimson as it snipped and snapped in the air.

"I think that would be enough, Mr. Johnson." Balalaika said. "There is no more need for that. I think our little dog's had enough."

"Hmph. Just when I was getting to the good part. And please, call me Tick. I may be old but I dont need to remind of it."

"Of course.

With a nod, Tick went ahead to pack up his tools while whistling a happy tools. Just before he left, Boris approached him.

"Thank you for coming to us after such short notice as well as for your services."

"Its not everyday an old fart like this would get a chance to do what he loves at this day and age. Be glad to do so. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting some old friends from the mafia who're visiting."

"Might I ask though, how did you escape the warehouse the last time? You seem to have just vanished from the footage."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a survivor. Till next time then children."

With all that said and done, Boris closed the door behind as the old man left. Balalaika in turn approached the man tied to the chair. He was bloodied from numerous cuts and bruised with his shirt torn open. His mess of hair covered his face as he slouched forward from the chair while breathing heavily. Mr. Johnson had done his work well with keeping the victim alive while still making sure that he was in visible pain but far from insanity.

"Why did it have to come to this? You disappoint me, Rock." Balalaika said coldly. "And after all that I have done for you, you choose to betray me?"

Balalaika struck Rock on the side that made him to fall over to the side.

"I thought you were smarter than this. Smarter than the rest of the inbred cretin that scour this pathetic city. You turn out to be as stupid as the rest." Balalaika said. "Did you expect that I'd ever turn a blind eye on my pawns? I became the top dog in the food chain by having the ability to know every move every person makes. Especially when it comes to my own. And my spies from the Triads said that you leaked them information regarding tonight's attack."

She grabbed Rock by the collar and lifted him in the air with the chair in tow. Oddly enough, Rock looked at her straight in the eye despite the bruises.

"I like you Rock and I could easily forget that since I am very angry right now. But I'll give you a chance to tell me your side of things. You owe me as much. Now tell me a good story. How did you know about the Kagemusha's attack on the Dang Chakrii this evening?"

"I...connected the dots. Like i...always do." Rock answered slowly. "I followed...rumors and leads from...people who sees things that are...out of place. This Kagemusha character...was not from here. And new people...always end up standing out from the rest. I thought that...if he plans to...to challenge you or the other Pillars...he would have to do something big to...shake the city to its core. Attack the city...from a place where everyone gathers."

"And so you visited the Dang Chakrii. Roanapur's gem."

"Yes. It was a hunch. A hunch that paid off. I was there when they...attacked. I barely escaped them. They've been planning...this for weeks. The clues were there. I connected the dots. The sightings. The cargo being moved there. The rumors. All of it pointed to...the Dang Chakrii. As for why however...I do not know. I have so many theories. But nothing for sure."

"Impressive. But why did you call and leak this _information to_ the Triads then?" Balalaika asked. "Didn't I hire you for this assignment? Don't you work for me? Is loyalty after all we've been through so alien to you?"

"Not at all." Rock replied. "I still do. I had a good...reason for doing what I did. And I am...loyal. And I had done you one...tonight. If I didn't do what I did...then we wouldn't have killed two bird...with one stone."

Balalaika looked at Rock curiously. She slowly dropped him to the ground without batting an eye. She was trying to piece together the riddle of what Rock had said.

"Explain yourself while you still have my attention."

Rock straightened himself up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"The Kagemusha... had all the cards." Rock explained. "He'd be a step ahead of you if you charged into...the mix at short notice. It'll be like the Little Big Horn...if you had made the play. A last stand if you'd have been there. You'd lose your best. And I know you can't replace them so...easily. You'll need every man...and resources together to take this Kagemusha...down. It was a last minute call. But it ended very well. ."

"So you sent Chang there as cow fodder." Balalaika said as she slowly realized the plot unfolding. "And with the act they pulled tonight, it is clear that the Triads have nothing to do with any of this.

"It also weakened them." Rock added. "Both of them."

"Why Chang?" Balalaika raised a brow. "Why not the other 2 Pillars."

"You know the answer to that." Rock chuckled. "He's your rival. The only one who could...toss over the chess board and beat you. The others will follow suit."

"You have something against Chang?"

"Nothing at all apart that he's a bastard." Rock replied coldly. "Plus...I work for you don't I? Call this as my...service for all the good...you have done for me."

Balalaika was dumbfounded by this new information. Boris as well. They were surprised by the plan Rock had come up and set in motion on the fly. In the last minute too even. Not even Chang would have expected a plot like this. Rock had single handedly weakened the Kagemusha and crippled the Triad to a 3rd of it's strength all in one night.

Balalaika must admit, she felt a faint cold chill crawl up his spine as she looked at Rock at a new light.

"So." Rock said before spitting out blood to his side. "Can I be untied now?"


	9. Sorin

"So, what'd you say happened to you again?" The old doctor asked intuitively from behind his toothy grin. "You…fell on a box of shears. Is that right, boy?"

He motioned to the large cuts on Rocks arms and the countless others scattered all over his body. The doctor sewed the skin together diligently with visible interest. Despite the stitches and the bandages, blood still seeped passed the small gaps. Whoever did these incisions; they were made very expertly and skillfully cut deep but not to the point to kill the victim. The doctor was very impressed at the gruesome handiwork.

"Uhh…yeah." Rock sheepishly replied while wincing after every pinprick. "Something like that."

"You don't need to get all edgy with me, boy. Relax." The cantankerous doctor said. "Anonymity is our rule here. Like they say in the military, 'Don't ask, and don't tell.' So whatever I dig out of you stays in this room…and in your bill."

"That's good to hear." Rock replied. "Because you wouldn't believe it even if I did tell you. Ouch!"

"Ha!" the doctor cackled. "Don't get me started about that. Even I couldn't believe half the shit that happens in this hospital let alone in this town."

"What do you—Ouch!" Rock exclaimed when the doctor made another incision.

"So. Was this about a woman?" Dr. Miura asked with a grin. "It usually is."

"I…I don't really have an answer for that." Rock replied after some thought.

He shuddered as he was forced to recall the events that had transpired a few hours ago. The dim lit room splattered in red. The strong stench of rusted metal and the sharp knives that cut into him like a cold breeze. Her cold blue eyes matched with her red rose lips. Despite the terror she thought to have emitted, all that it translated to him was awe and admiration.

"Yeah. Something like that." Rock quickly added.

"Drink this. It'll help with the pain." The doctor tossed him a flask. "And make my job a lot easier."

Rock held the flask inquisitively and shook it for its contents. Opening the cap, he took a sniff of its contents and almost gagged. The thick stench of alcohol burned the hair in his nostrils and watered his eyes.

"Is this stuff even legal?" Rock coughed. "Because I won't be anyone's guinea pig for any drug, doc."

"Of course it is." The old doctor smiled. "Just plain old whiskey. People here are alcoholics so you'll enjoy this more than the meds. It's a lot cheaper too. One of my doctors keeps a load of them in his office."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rock asked while holding the flask uneasily.

Knowing how the denizens of Roanapur would act over such trivial things, he knew that the owner of the drink would not take it too lightly if he were to discover his alcohol being raided. He could already imagine the entire hospital being in shambles, its denizens bleeding and rotting, and himself getting the worst punishment he could imagine.

"I pay his salary which makes 'em mine too so don't worry about it." The doctor shrugged off with an impatient hand. "Also he's out of town as of late so I couldn't have these go to waste."

"I don't think that's how alcohol works but…okay." Rock drank from the flask. As soon as the liquid touched his lips, he felt it burn inside of him. He almost retched the whiskey but manned up and swallowed the draught only to cough out afterwards. "Damn, this is strong stuff. Who'd drink this?"

"Yeah, it's a beast like the guy who takes them." The doctor replied. "But it gets better after some getting used to. So keep on drinking, kid."

"Thanks for that, doctor…" Rock paused since he never had the opportunity to ask for the doctor's name.

"It's Miura, boy. Dr. Miura." The doctor introduced himself and ended it with a toothy smile. "At your service. Now shut up and drink your whiskey like a bastard to his mother's tit while I stitch you up like a rag doll. I can't risk you painting a Picasso on my sheets if you cause me to miss my mark and have me poke something important."

Despite being said, Rock's intuitive nature could not stop him from complying and shutting up.

"Can I ask you something, Dr. Miura?"

"Nope." Dr. Miura replied frankly. "But go ahead. Is it about this war the city's getting itself into again?"

"Yeah. Do you think – ow!"

"Y'now," Dr. Miura said with slight irritation. "The muscles in the mouth if you'd believe it has no connection whatsoever to the muscles in the limbs. Or in fact anywhere else in the body for that matter, save for the face. Your case seems different boy. Is that gonna be the case and have you sent later to downstairs to check on that odd condition of yours, or are you gonna hold still."

"Sorry Doctor." Rock quickly nodded and did his best to brace the pain. " _Ehem…_ Anyway, this war. How bad do you think it will go?"

"How will it go?" Dr. Miura said. "It will go on as it always have. All of it is just a rabble between mobs. It's no revolution, just a squabble between egos. It will have casualties yes but it will change nothing. Life will go on as they all had before -that is, badly. You of all people should know about that in Roanapur."

"Right." Rock said. He fell silent for a moment before asking, "Were the previous wars ever bad as this one?"

"There were surprises here there I had to admit." Dr. Miura recalled. "They all get so creative down the years. The only trouble about all this is picking up the pieces afterwards and that's saying something. All will be made clear in the end to those who are left." Dr. Miura said. "But what do I know, I am but an aging donkey and no one has seen a dead donkey."

By the time Miura finished, Rock stood but felt a tad loose on his footing. His mind was flying above his head. His muscles felt stiff and the scent of metal filled the air around him. Despite all that, he did feel better however as his wounds were finally stitched up and he was finally fixed up. Every 3rd step caused him to slip and stumble.

The aging Dr. Miura took the liberty of half carrying him out to the hall. The poor old doctor had a harder time keeping himself up due to his age and bad leg that requires him to lean on his oaken cane.

The second they left the room, a man in the hall abruptly stood up from his seat. He was a young man in a fresh suit with brown buzz cut hair with peach fuzz under his chin. He tossed his paperback magazine back to the table on his side and approached them at a quickened pace only to stop short just a few feet away.

Seeing this, Dr. Miura quickly pulled Rock behind him. With a twist of two fingers, a trigger flicked out after the handle of his cane. He then raised it against the newcomer.

"Can I help you boy?" Dr. Miura looked at the newcomer tentatively. "Or am I gonna have ta clean brains outta this hall for the 3rd time this week?

"Is…is he alright?" The young man asked inquisitively. He tried leaning over to inspect but was barred by a hollow barrel between his eyes.

"Oi." Dr. Miura tapped the boy's head with his cane. "Eyes on me, kid. I'm asking the questions here. Who're you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Sorin." The man cheerfully replied. "I don't mean to look intimidating or whatever-"

"Cuz you're not." Dr. Miura snidely remarked.

The lad looked obviously affected by that but shrugged it off. "Uhm. Anyway. The Kapitan needed someone to keep an eye on Mr. Rock here since things here's going total shit storm. The need to keep her assets safe and sound is priority. So she had given me the post of being that man's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard huh? Oh boy." Dr. Miura muttered under his breath in disbelief. "So are you gonna stand there and watch like a schnook or are you gonna help me? Cuz my back's about to snap."

"Right." Sorin lightly grabbed onto Rock and carried him by the arm, freeing the aging doctor from a heavy burden. "What's wrong with him? Is he drunk?"

"Ha!" The doctor barked a rough laugh, "If only. Kid has a tough gut for the strong stuff. No. That's just the blood he lost from you Ivans... or probably from the booze. What the fuck did you do this guy anyway? Oh, sure the kid gave off some hints so I'm sure it's from torture. But if I can ask, from who?"

"Don't you mean, 'why' he was tortured?" Sorin corrected.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Dr. Miura asked with his eyebrow raised. His arms were crossed with a finger tapping on his cane impatiently.

"N-no sir." Sorin quickly got the memo. " _Ehem._ We abducted Mr. Rock from his apartment last night for a disclosed reason and brought him straight to headquarters. There we dropped him off to the _Basement_ and left him under the care of Mr. Jefferson."

"Wait. Wait. Hold up." Dr. Miura cut in. "That old scissor fetish psycho Tick's still alive? Whoo boy, I had a feeling that this was his doing on poor old Sock here. Hard to believe that that bag of bones could still hold a pair of clippers without popping a vein for a man his age. A miracle that this boy didn't lose any of his limbs. That Mick sure still got it."

"It was all under Madame Balalaika's orders. I know little about it myself." Sorin said. "All I do know for a fact is that Rock did something that displeased her. She had him tortured for nearly an hour before she got inside the room."

"Sheesh. Remind me never to get on her Bad Side." Dr. Miura exclaimed. His turned his gaze at Rock. "An hour of torture before she came through a door. From good old Tick too. Poor boy must have had it rough."

"Did you know him, sir?" Sorin asked.

"Of course not." Dr. Miura motioned to Rock. "I only just operated with the kid right now. Why? Do I have to know him?"

"What? I don't know." Sorin replied in confusion. "And no. I was talking about Mr. Johnson."

"Oh him." Dr. Miura said. "Yeah. But that's ancient history. I'll tell you all about it in a flashback or in a spinoff later on. But not tonight. I've got better stuff to do."

"Scuse me though. Doctor." Sorin called over. "Hey, is there anything I ought to know before the bill? About his condition?"

"Other than the bill he owes me, nothing else. Just come back if anything pops up." Dr. Miura called back. "Now off with you. I got other people who need my attention. And they sure cannot wait."

And with that, the hall's double doors closed behind him. The doctor's footsteps slowly faded away.

"Hey, Rock." Sorin nudged. "How are you doing there? I mean, I don't want to say the obvious but, you don't look so good."

"A little light headed." Rock replied weakly while still leaning heavily on Sorin's shoulder.

Sorin turned to the vending machine next to him and got himself a bottle of fruit juice.

"This'll help you out in the meantime." Sorin passed the bottle to Rock. "Hope you like melon."

"Thanks." Rock received the bottle and drank it greedily. He then poured the rest on his face.

"Hey!" Sorin cried and pushed Rock away. He grabbed a handkerchief and wiped off the juice off of him. "Careful with the suit man, these ain't cheap. Damn it. Now it's gonna stain. If I knew you liked melons that much I would have dropped your ass on a barrel. Or better yet, warn a brother, man."

"Sorry." Rock replied as he slowly got on his feet. "I just felt so heavy…and numb."

"You know that there ARE better ways of dealing with those and still keep my suit clean." Sorin said before helping Rock up on his feet. "Anyway, let's get you home. We got a lot on our plate tomo-"

"NOW OFF TO THE FLAG!" a thundering voice boomed from behind them.

The hall's double doors busted open and revealed a young woman. She had long, plum colored hair in a loose ponytail wearing very revealing outfit. Two identical Beretta pistols hung in holsters on her sides. It wasn't rocket science for Sorin to figure out that this woman was the infamous and loudmouthed Revy 'Two-Hands'. Behind her were the rest of the Lagoon Crew, the ever so stoic Dutch and the chill Benny.

"You could say that again, Revy." Benny said. "Nothing like a little booze to help patch us up."

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Revy grinned. "Havent seen you around for a while Rock. And here I thought you've forgotten all about us."

"It's nice to see you too Revy." Rock replied.

"Get over here. Give Revy some love." Revy hugged Rock tight and lifted him off the ground. When she finally let go, Rock fell to the ground. "What's the matter? Got yourself beat up now? I knew you wouldn't last a day on your own."

"On the contrary." Rock replied. "Right now I just realized that all that happens whenever you're around, Revy."

"Ever the smart ass, are you, Rock." Revy smirked and helped Rock up to his feet. "So who's your pimp?"

"It's Sorin, Ms. Two Hands." Sorin introduced himself. "Just Sorin. I work with Mr. Rock."

"Ain't you a little too young to be one of Sis's lot?" Revy said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I ain't judging how Sis works but lemme tell you kid, you aint gonna last long here if you keep in butting in on people's barbecues. Rocky boy here's getting himself to too much trouble now?"

"In a way." Sorin smiled.

"You care to join us, Sorin?" Benny said. "The more the merrier when it comes to this company."

"I'd be happy to oblige!" Sorin said. "But if I may ask, who's that man over there?"

There was indeed another man with them and was talking to Dutch. He was a tall, balding, gaunt man wearing a dusty old suit. Sorin guessed that he was an outsider since he had never seen his like in the town before. But there was a threatening aura emanating from him.

"Oh him?" Revy replied with visible disgust. "He was our client a few minutes ago and right now is still a literal, PAIN IN MY ASS!"

"Enthusiastic, isn't she?" The Gaunt man said. "After all this."

"We all share that feeling after a long day, Mr. Rath." Dutch said. "She just had the bigger mouth to cover it."

"A reputation like that-" Rath paused to sniff on his handkerchief. "is a reputation to follow."

"Right," Dutch said uneasily. He made a motion to shake the man's hand, though with a slight hint of hesitation. "It may not have been a nice job, but it was a well paying job nonetheless."

"We are all but slaves." Rath said with a sly grin and shook Dutch's hand. "Afterall."

"Yeah." Dutch replied. "And I pray that we never work together again."

"Hehehe! We'll see." Rath chuckled before walking away.

"Forget about him, Dutch." Revy patted him from behind. "We got paid and he's out of our hands, so lets drink! We even got Rock and his buddy on board."

"Alrighty then." Dutch fixed up his shades. "Let's go."

"What was that all about? Who was that guy?" Rock asked. Sorin himself was curious to know too.

"Boy, what a story that is Rock." Revy said. "It had been a long day without your ass being keelhauled behind. Now lets go! We have a lot of catching up to you and we have a lot of booze to tackle."

"Oh how I missed you, Revy." Rock replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kids these days." Dr. Miura mumbled.

Other than the echoes of activity in the lobby downstairs, the halls were mostly silent that morning. The only sound came from the squeaking on the damp floor at his every step and the blinking of lights at a given pace.

Dr. Miura mused at the fact that despite the growth of the hospital's business and an increase of staff these past months, they still couldn't afford basic maintenance such as these. He wasn't too worried about that however. With the city in the brink of war and the number of wounded swarming in under his room like a plague, all these problems are mundane. All he had to worry was the costs if it hits them and the costs to keep them.

All these thoughts of plots, plays and foreshadowing will all have to wait however since his next patient needed his attention in the next hall.

Two armed men in suits waited outside his patient's room. They asked for him to halt before frisking him for weapons or for anything sharp. Only when they took his cane and his fountain pen did they let him pass. After they knocked at the door thrice. The guards didn't even give him the common courtesy to help keep himself on his feet. The old doctor needed to lean on the wall to partly support himself.

Miura gritted his teeth but looked back at them blankly. Despite the hospitality he provided them under the roof of his hospital, they still eyed him wearily. Apparently even a weak old man who's a foot away from death is still enough of a threat. Miura couldn't help but feel flattered by the take. With all that and done, Dr. Miura set his lab coat in order and entered his patient's room.

"...then things got lot more complicated—" Shenhua was cut short by Chang with a simple hand raise. Both looked at Miura while the latter observed them of their injuries.

A dark blue bruise etched itself Shenhua's right cheek. A band-aid was taped on side of her forehead. Underneath her blue patient's scrubs, were more bruises, small cuts and a deep gash stitched together under her chest. As numerous as they were, they weren't at all fatal nor severe. Miura didn't need to be the man who did the stitches; he simply deduced it based on the strain in Shenhua's movements.

Chang in the other hand was in no position to move at all. He lay sick in bed with bandages spreading from his arms, chest and part of his face. His skin was damp of burn ointments. Welts and swelling tissue were adamant from what little skin was shown. Most of them were seen from the hands and part of his face but it was not enough to disfigure the handsome man completely. Though only temporarily. His sunglasses were placed on his bedside table.

Miura did not know what exactly happened that would have Chang earn these scars. There were many circulating rumors about it but they were nothing that interested Miura. All he knows about it was that as sever as they were, it was nothing life threatening.

"Oh, Shenhua. Didn't expect to see you here." Dr. Miura said. "Saves me the trouble of walking next door to your room. That's what's gonna kill me one day."

"Doctor Miura." Shenhua nodded.

"Doc." Chang motioned to him. His voice was made gruff due to the bandages and his dry throat. "As much as I would hate to tempt fate like an addict to crack, but we would have to postpone our session for later. Ms. Shenhua and I are doing a little catching up. If you don't mind of course. Unless you have something life threatening news about our condition."

"Oh." Miura gave a dejected look before brushing it away like a fly. "No. No problem. No problem at all that you needed to worry about, Boss Chang. I'll uh, pass by later then. (sigh) I guess."

"To save you the trouble, Doc." Chang said. "You could send me my _usual_ doctor."

"Hmmm. I'll see if he's around, Boss Chang." When he closed the door behind him, Miura mumbled under his breath. "Last I checked, this was MY hospital."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chang and Shenhua waited till the footsteps in the hallway to fade away. Only once the guards outside knocked on the door once did the two fall back comfortably and continued their conversation.

"Continue." Chang croaked. Shenhua passed him a glass of water and accepted it in kind. "Thank you. _Hem._ Now. From the very beginning."


End file.
